Międzyświat
by RitterC
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby Dumbledore ściągnął pomoc ze świata niepodlegającego wpływom Voldemorta? Czy na pewno ta pomoc zostanie dobrze przyjęta? Czy Dumbledore dobrze na tym wyjdzie? Czym jest Wewnętrzny Krąg Zakonu Feniksa? Na te i inne pytania odpowiedź znajdziecie w niniejszym opowiadaniu. Betareaderzy: Elnath (kwestie językowe), Olga P. (kwestie merytoryczne)
1. Prolog

_1: Idźcie między ludy ziemi i nauczajcie prawdy o magii i czarodziejstwie, albowiem JA was posyłam. 2: I poszli między ludy głosić prawdę, i zanieśli pochodnię wiedzy, albowiem ON ich posłał. 3: I stało się to, co miało się stać. 4: Gdy pielgrzymowali, niosąc swe posłannictwo, ON wybrał spośród nich szesnastu. 5: I zgodnie z JEGO wolą stali się Paladynami JEGO. 6: A ON ich posłał do Czeluści, ażeby brata SWEGO, Demiurga, uwolnić z Otchłani. 7: I zstąpili w Jaskinie Demonów, gdzie brat JEGO przebywał. 8: A gdy już Demiurg uwolnion został, jeden z szesnastu kamienia sędziów dotknął i zrównany z NIM i bratem JEGO został. 9: A gdy brata JEGO przywiedli przed oblicze JEGO, rozesłał owych piętnastu między ludy Ziemi moc im wielką nadając, ażeby ludzi obserwowali, nic więcej nie czyniąc. 10: A oni przeciwstawili się woli JEGO i usługi wielkie ludziom oddali. 11: A ON nie potępił ich, albowiem wolą JEGO było, aby tak uczynili. 12: I nastał czas pokoju._

 _Księga Stworzenia_

 **Uniwersum #27, Wielka Brytania, Szkocja, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Błonia, 23.06.1997, poniedziałek, godzina 11:47**

Na hogwarckich błoniach nic nie zapowiadało nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa. Uczniowie, spacerujący po nich, cieszyli się ze świecącego słońca, zakończonych egzaminów i faktu, iż za kilka dni wrócą do domów. Tylko uważny obserwator mógłby zauważyć, że w pobliżu niedawno postawionego muru otaczającego zamek powietrze dziwnie faluje, zupełnie jakby ukrywali się tam ludzie pod zaklęciami kameleona. Podobne zjawisko można było zaobserwować na szczycie murów.

Ukryci w machikule[1] Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin denerwowali się coraz bardziej, zgodnie z wiadomością dostarczoną przez szpiega działającego w otoczeniu Czarnego Pana, atak na Hogwart miał nastąpić dokładnie w samo południe.

Trzaski aportacji za barierą chroniącą Hogwart zabrzmiały jak wystrzały. Zgodnie z planem wszyscy uczniowie, dotychczas spokojnie spacerujący po błoniach, uruchomili świstokliki przenoszące ich do bezpiecznych kryjówek. Chwilę później obrońcy, do tej pory zamaskowani czarami, ujawnili się.

Voldemort z najwierniejszymi śmierciożercami aportował się na wzniesieniu w pobliżu bramy na teren szkoły i teraz, uśmiechając się paskudnie, rozglądał się po zabezpieczeniach szkoły. Wiedział, że posiada wystarczające siły, aby pokonać obrońców, o których doniósł jego szpieg. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po polu przyszłej walki i odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy:

– Bellatriks, wyślij olbrzymy, niech rozbiją mury. Ty i twój oddział w tym czasie zajmijcie się barierą.

– Tak, mój panie – Bellatriks pobiegła wykonać rozkaz.

– Avery, Nott, kiedy osłony padną, macie natychmiast atakować ze swoimi oddziałami.

– Tak, mój panie.

– McNair, co z czerwonymi kapturkami[2]?

– Są tutaj, mój panie. Gotowe do walki.

– Świetnie, jak tylko olbrzymy zrobią wyłom w murze, mają atakować.

– Tak, mój panie.

Voldemort odwrócił się i zaczął obserwować bitwę. Widział, że bariera słabnie z każdą chwilą, ale jednocześnie szeregi olbrzymów zdawały się przerzedzać. Przygotowali się. Na tyle, na ile mogli, obrońcy byli gotowi, ale Voldemort wiedział, że gdy tylko osłony padną, Avery i Nott poprowadzą swoich ludzi w wyłom. Dla Czarnego Pana nie miało znaczenia, że wydając im ten rozkaz, czyni z nich oddział _Forlorn Hope_ [3]. Dla niego liczyło się tylko zwycięstwo.

 **Uniwersum #27, Wielka Brytania, Szkocja, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Centrum Dowodzenia Obroną Zamku, 23.06.1997, poniedziałek, godzina 12:01**

Gdyby się przypatrzeć, to lokalne centrum dowodzenia obroną zamku Hogwart było w pełni mugolskie. Rzędy komputerów i siedzący przed nimi operatorzy, duży ekran, na którym widoczne były przemieszczenia sił własnych i obcych i grupka ludzi stojących wokół konsolety sterującej. Takie miejsce mogłoby równie dobrze mieścić się na lotniskowcu, jak i w jednym z wielu centrów kryzysowych na całym świecie. W tym miejscu nie było czarodziejów, nie było widać różdżek i szat, tylko robocze kombinezony, słuchawki połączone z mikrofonem wiszącym przed ustami lub zestawy z laryngofonem – mikrofonem zawieszonym na krtani, który eliminował odgłosy otoczenia.

Jeden z mężczyzn stojących przy konsolecie słuchał napływających meldunków:

– Snajper jeden, na pozycji. Mam cel główny.

– Snajper dwa, cel główny w środku krzyża.

– Trójka, cel główny namierzony. Wtórnego nie ma na miejscu, powtarzam, wtórny nieobecny.

– Snajper cztery, jestem na pozycji. Cel główny nieobecny, wtórny namierzony.

– Piątka, na pozycji. Namiar wzięty.

– Zespół uderzeniowy na pozycji, czekamy na opadnięcie bariery.

– Ubezpieczenie na miejscu, drogi ewakuacji otwarte.

– Centrum Dowodzenia do wszystkich zespołów, czekać na rozkaz, nie strzelać bez rozkazu – odpowiedział mężczyzna. A po chwili wywołał mieszczące się daleko główne centrum dowodzenia:

– Centrum Dowodzenia do Gniazda, wszystko gotowe.

– Gniazdo potwierdza otrzymanie meldunku, czekać na dalsze rozkazy – odpowiedział operator z kwatery głównej. Za chwilę ten sam mężczyzna zmienił częstotliwość i wywołał obserwatora ukrytego w okolicach Hogwartu:

– Gniazdo do Sokoła, potwierdź obecność celu.

– Sokół do Gniazda, cel obecny. Podaję koordynaty – kwadrat A11, północna ćwiartka[4], powtarzam, kwadrat A11, północna ćwiartka – odpowiedziało radio.

– Gniazdo do Sokoła, koordynaty przyjęte. Meldować o zauważonych zmianach.

– Sokół, _over and out_ [5] – odezwał się znów głośnik.

Zebrani w kwaterze głównej ludzie popatrzyli po sobie. Po chwili najstarszy z nich opuścił przed usta mikrofon, do tej pory zawieszony równolegle ze słuchawkami i wydał rozkaz:

– Gniazdo do Centrum Dowodzenia, identyfikacja głosowa Peter Flowers, kod identyfikacyjny: zero, jedenaście, dwadzieścia trzy, pięćdziesiąt osiem, trzynaście, dwadzieścia jeden.

– Kod potwierdzony, oczekuję na rozkazy.

– Zlikwidować wybrane cele, powtarzam, zlikwidować wybrane cele.

– Rozkaz przyjęty, wykonuję.

Operator w centrum dowodzenia porozumiał się wzrokiem z kolegą, który dotknął przycisku nadawania:

– Centrum dowodzenia do snajperów, zlikwidować cele, powtarzam, zlikwidować cele.

Barrett M82A1 to samopowtarzalny, wielkokalibrowy karabin wyborowy skonstruowany w amerykańskiej firmie Barrett w latach osiemdziesiątych, który do produkcji trafił w 1982 roku. Karabin ten uważany jest za najlepszy karabin snajperski świata, jego zasięg skuteczny w przypadku rażenia celów żywych wynosi ponad dwa kilometry, a prędkość początkowa pocisku to blisko 900 metrów na sekundę, co oznacza, że pocisk osiągnie swój cel ponad dwukrotnie szybciej, niż doleci do niego dźwięk wystrzału. Pięć karabinów wystrzeliło prawie jednocześnie, po chwili ogłupiały Voldemort patrzył na ciała swoich najbliższych współpracowników. Głowa leżącego najbliżej Avery'ego eksplodowała, ochlapując swoją zawartością stojących za nim ludzi. Ale to nie miał być jeszcze koniec niespodzianek dla Voldemorta.

– Gniazdo do Percussora[6], rozpocząć plan ogniowy Armagedon. Cel główny znajduje się w kwadracie A-11, północna ćwiartka.

– Percussor do Gniazda, rozkaz przyjęty, przystępujemy do wykonania, [i]over and out[/i].

– Percussor do dowódców Żółtych i Niebieskich, rozpocząć plan ogniowy Armagedon. Czerwoni, atakować tylko kwadrat A-11.

 **Enklawa Chaosu #13, miejsce poza czasem i przestrzenią**

Przed wielkim ekranem podzielonym na mniejsze pola, na których wyświetlały się obrazy z centrum dowodzenia Hogwartu, Gniazda oraz hogwarckich błoni, w wygodnym, obrotowym fotelu siedział młody mężczyzna. Srebrne nitki siwizny prześwitywały w czarnych włosach odbijając światło, kiedy mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się jednemu z obrazów wyświetlających się na monitorze. Mężczyzna ubrany był w szary kombinezon, na nadgarstku lewej ręki miał przypięte urządzenie sterujące systemami monitoringu.

Z ręką na oparciu fotela stała za nim ruda kobieta ubrana w zwiewną zieloną suknię, podkreślającą zielone oczy właścicielki, wpatrującej się w tej chwili w ekran, na którym widoczny był Voldemort.

– Uważasz, że się uda? Że Harry nie będzie musiał się narażać?

– Nie wiem, moja droga – mężczyzna położył swoją dłoń na dłoni kobiety i lekko ją uścisnął, jednocześnie mrugając do niej. W duchu uśmiechał się już na myśl, że niedługo zginie ciało i czarna dusza Voldemorta. Bo nikt nie może wyciągać ręki po to, co ON naznaczył jako swoje.

 _ **Wyjaśnienia**_ :

[1] - Machikuły – część konstrukcji obronnych zamków i twierdz, są to swego rodzaju murowane ganki, które wystają poza obrys murów obronnych, dzięki temu poprzez otwory w podłodze można lać na atakujących np. smołę lub wrzątek.

[2] - Czerwone kapturki – stworzenia z uniwersum HP, które lęgną się w miejscach gdzie została przelana krew, walczą drewnianymi pałkami.

[3] - Angielska wersja określenia Utracona Nadzieja, w krajach anglosaskich określa grupę żołnierzy skierowany do walki o dużym stopniu ryzyka, np. szturmujących wyłom w murze obronnym miasta lub twierdzy. Określenie pochodzi z języka niderlandzkiego _verloren hoop_ , co znaczy „stracony huf". Występuje również w języku francuskim jako _Les Enfants Perdus_ , czyli „utracone dzieci".

[4] - W uniwersum z którego pochodzą żołnierze używa się siatki oktagonalnej do określania współrzędnych geograficznych. Każdy ośmiokąt jest dzielony na cztery części przez dwie tzw. linie podziału.

[5] - _Over and out_ (ang.) – bez odbioru, słowa wypowiadane podczas rozmowy przez radiostację.

[6] - Percussor (łac.) – Zabójca, napastnik.


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Rozdział 1**_

 _23: A gdy nastał czas pokoju, Demiurg zstąpił do świata ludzi i dotknął Nienazwanego. 24: A Nienazwane stało się Wielką Światłością. 25: Z energii Wielkiej Światłości stworzył Demiurg jedenastu. 26: I stali się Posłannikami Jego. 27: I posłał Ich między ludy Ziemi, aby ludziom służyli. 28: I odtąd służyli ludziom całą swoją wiedzą. 29: Lecz gdy pokłonić się ludom Ziemi Demiurg rozkazał, jeden z jedenastu sprzeciwił się woli Jego. 30: I rzekł, że nikt zrodzony z ognia Wielkiej Światłości nie będzie się kłaniał istotom, które stworzone zostały. 31: I został ów jeden Potępiony i strącony w najgłębsze Otchłanie, gdzie odtąd męki z rąk demonów cierpi. 32: Ci zaś, co pokłonili się ludom Ziemi, walkę ze Złem prowadzą, gdziekolwiek się ono pojawi. 33: Albowiem przepowiedziane jest, że Zło pradawne do Końca Świata doprowadzi. 34: A gdy Koniec Świata nastanie, wyjdzie z najgłębszych Otchłani Potępiony._

 _Księga Demiurga_

 **Uniwersum #27, Wielka Brytania, Szkocja, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Gabinet Dyrektora, 13.06.1996, czwartek, godzina 22:43**

W gabinecie dyrektora trwało spotkanie obecnych na miejscu członków i sympatyków, jak Minerwa McGonagall na własny użytek określała Pottera i jego przyjaciół, Zakonu Feniksa. Dyrektor zwołał posiedzenie – po powrocie ze spotkania śmierciożerców – swoich szpiegów, Lucjusza Malfoya i Severusa Snape' a. Obydwaj zostali już opatrzeni przez panią Pomfrey i właśnie składali raport. Oprócz nich, w gabinecie znajdowali się Minerwa McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Syriusz Black, niedawno przyjęty do Zakonu Filius Flitwick, Tonks oraz Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Nieobecny był za to Bill Weasley, który wraz z profesor Sprout pełnił tego wieczoru dyżur na szkolnych korytarzach.

– Mamy olbrzymi problem, Albusie – Malfoy nie był zwolennikiem owijania w bawełnę i przemilczania złych wiadomości. Zresztą nie takie było jego zadanie. – Czarny Pan zwariował. Któryś idiota dostarczył mu Księgę Wezwań i teraz nie robi nic innego, tylko przyzywa kolejne bestie. Obstawiam, że zapanowanie nad nimi i wezwanie wszystkich, których potrzebuje, zajmie mu jeszcze dwa, może trzy miesiące, ale już teraz ma kilka sztuk, które wysyła na mugoli.

– Zgadzam się z Lucjuszem, dzisiaj pokazał jedno ze swoich zwierzątek. Wpuścił do labiryntu kilkoro mugoli i charłaków, a potem pozwolił mu zapolować. Albusie, widziałem już naprawdę dużo, ale nawet dla mnie to była rzeź. Ten cholerny zwierzak dosłownie rozrywał ofiary na kawałki – Snape postanowił dodać kolejne informacje. Każdy z obecnych wiedział, czym jest labirynt, zarówno Malfoy, jak i Snape opowiadali o tym miejscu już kilka miesięcy temu, zaraz po tym, jak Voldemort pokazał je swoim śmierciożercom po raz pierwszy. Była to stosunkowo niewielka część dziedzińca, zajmująca może dwieście metrów kwadratowych, ukryta w jednej z kryjówek Voldemorta, Czarnym Dworze. Ściany labiryntu miały po około trzy metry wysokości, a w niektórych korytarzach ukryte były różne śmiertelnie niebezpieczne rośliny i zwierzęta. Voldemort traktował to miejsce jako sąd Merlina i skazywał na przejście przez labirynt każdego śmierciożercę, którego o coś podejrzewał lub chciał ukarać za błędy w wykonywaniu poleceń. Jeśli taka osoba dochodziła do końca labiryntu, oznaczało to, że Merlin chciał, aby przeżyła, jeśli nie dochodziła, to znaczyło, że Merlin chciał, aby umarła. Zgodnie z informacjami od Lucjusza i Severusa, jeszcze nikomu nie udało się dotrzeć do końca labiryntu.

– Tak, a poza tym jest coś jeszcze, Albusie – Lucjusz zamyślił się, patrząc w okno, aby po chwili spojrzeć znów na dyrektora Hogwartu. – Zwierzę, które pokazał nam Czarny Pan, nie zachowywało się jak zwierzę. Chyba najbliżej będę, jeśli powiem, że ono bawiło się swoimi ofiarami.

– Zwierzęta tego nie robią. – Zdziwienie walczyło z obawą w głosie Hermiony, gdy wypowiadała te słowa.

– Zgadza się, panno Granger. Zwierzęta nie, ale kiedy spojrzałem w jego oczy, zauważyłem błysk inteligencji. Zupełnie jakby potrafił myśleć. – Malfoy wydawał się zmartwiony.

– Bo zapewne potrafi, Lucjuszu. – W ciągu ostatniego roku, odkąd zaczął uczyć młodzież, Syriusz Black bardzo spoważniał. Ten stary Syriusz zamiast zastanawiać się jak można pokonać bestię wygłosiłby tylko jakiś głupi komentarz, dlatego też jego dalsza wypowiedź wprowadziła Hermionę, która najgorzej przystosowywała się do nowej wersji Syriusza, w konsternację. – Przecież i ty, i ja wiemy, jakiego rodzaju istoty można przyzwać, wykorzystując Księgę Wezwań.

– Zgadza się, Syriuszu – odpowiedział natychmiast Malfoy. – Wiemy, jakie to mniej więcej istoty i dlaczego Księga Wezwań była ukryta. A jak dziś mogliśmy się z Severusem przekonać, na tę akurat konkretną magia nie działała.

– Dlaczego tak mówisz, Lucjuszu? – spytał zdezorientowany Albus Dumbledore.

– Ponieważ, Albusie, jeden z nowicjuszy był na tyle głupi, że rzucił Avadę na dziewczynę, mugolkę. Mogła mieć piętnaście, może szesnaście lat – Lucjusz nie zamierzał mówić, że sam miał ochotę to zrobić. Dziewczyna była w wieku Draco, Lucjusz nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Voldemort, podobno najsilniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszechczasów, jako ofiary zawsze wybierał bezbronne osoby, mugoli, dzieciaki lub starców. – Voldemort rzucił na niego Crucio, a potem Avery i Nott wrzucili go do labiryntu. To był wnuk starego Petroniusza. Dziadek nauczył go naprawdę dużego kawałka czarnej magii. Ale na tego zwierzaka nie działało nic, nawet Avada!

Hermiona Granger przestała słuchać. Wróciła myślami do dokumentów, które dał jej kilka miesięcy wcześniej Syriusz. Nie przetłumaczyła jeszcze całości, ale to, co znalazła do tej pory, mogło pomóc. Postanowiła się odezwać.

– Dyrektorze, wydaje mi się, że mam pomysł. W dokumentach z biblioteki Syriusza, które udało mi się odszyfrować i przetłumaczyć, jest mowa o światach równoległych. W jednym z nich, podobno zamieszkałym wyłącznie przez czarodziejów, istnieje jakaś organizacja, określana w dokumentach Radą, która pomaga zwalczać zło. Zdaje mi się, że w jednym z nieprzetłumaczonych jeszcze pergaminów jest opis rytuału, którego trzeba dokonać, aby przedostać się do tamtego świata.

– Panno Granger, czy zdaje pani sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi? – wzburzył się Snape – Nawet jeśli uda nam się tam dotrzeć, co nie jest wcale pewne, nie wydaje mi się, aby ktoś ot tak sobie nam pomógł.

– Spokojnie, Severusie. – Dyrektor próbował mitygować swojego podwładnego.

– Albusie, ten pomysł jest niedorzeczny. Mamy udać się gdzieś, bliżej niewiadomo gdzie, a może znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie miał ochotę nam pomóc. Czy tobie wydaje się, że to takie proste?

– Severusie! Uspokój się, Albus ma rację, musimy próbować wszędzie szukać pomocy. – Lucjusz pomału zaczynał mieć serdecznie dość oporów przyjaciela. – Czarny Pan przywołuje te bestie z Otchłani Demonów. Chyba tylko ja i Syriusz jesteśmy w stanie je odesłać, ale potrzebujemy na to czasu.

– Lucjuszu, czemu tylko ty i Syriusz? – spytał znów zdezorientowany dyrektor.

– Dlatego, że to może zrobić wyłącznie lord, głowa Rodu – odpowiedział szybko Lucjusz. – Z tych, których masz w Zakonie, to będę ja jako głowa Rodu Malfoy, Syriusz jako głowa Rodu Black i Potter, jeśli zdołamy go nauczyć w najbliższym czasie odpowiednich rytuałów. Więcej lordów nie ma w Zakonie. I zanim powiesz, że Minerwa jest lady, odpowiem, że niestety kobieta nie może odprawić tych rytuałów, bo skończy widowiskowo rozrzucona po ścianach pomieszczenia, w którym będzie to robić.

– Zatem…

– Zatem, Albusie – udzielił odpowiedzi Malfoy – musimy po pierwsze sprawdzić, jakie rodziny czystej krwi są po naszej stronie albo zachowują neutralność, następnie w bibliotece sprawdzić ich księgi rodowe, a na koniec zachęcić je do wsparcia naszej działalności. Mój syn oraz panna Granger mogą to zrobić, Draco zna rody czystej krwi, które mogą spełniać warunki początkowe, a wraz z panną Granger szybko sprawdzą ich księgi, które mamy w Hogwarcie – podsumował Lucjusz.

– Dobrze. Panno Granger – zwrócił się do Hermiony dyrektor – proszę ustalić z panem Malfoyem zakres poszukiwań. Proszę też przetłumaczyć pergamin z opisem rytuału. Spotkamy się w poniedziałek i ustalimy, czy skorzystamy z tego rytuału – Dumbledore zakończył spotkanie.

Po chwili Harry, wraz z Ronem i Hermioną opuścili gabinet dyrektora. Po nich to samo zrobili McGonagall z Flitwickiem

– Remusie, Severusie, muszę was prosić o opuszczenie gabinetu. Syriusz oraz Lucjusz niedługo do was dołączą – Dumbledore spojrzał na swoich byłych uczniów zza swoich okularów połówek. Mężczyźni wstali i wyszli z gabinetu bez pożegnania.

– Lucjuszu, czy jesteście w stanie nauczyć Harry'ego niezbędnych rytuałów?

– To może być trudne, Albusie. Młody pan Potter nie był przygotowywany od swojego urodzenia do przeprowadzenia tych rytuałów, jego umysł może nie wytrzymać obciążenia.

– Zgadzam się z Lucjuszem. W rodzinach czystej krwi nauczanie najstarszego syna zaczyna się, gdy skończy on sześć lat. Nauka wstępna trwa do czasu, gdy idzie on do Hogwartu. Następne etapy odbywają się w wakacje pomiędzy poszczególnymi latami nauki. Ostatni etap odbywa się w wakacje, po tym, jak chłopak skończy siedemnaście lat. Obawiam się, że Harry nie da rady, ale spróbujemy.

– Dobrze, dziękuję wam. Spróbujcie.

– Do widzenie, Albusie.

– Do widzenia, chłopcy.

Lucjusz z Syriuszem opuścili gabinet dyrektora, po czym skierowali się do kwatery Severusa Snape'a. Nadszedł czas na naradę w gronie Wewnętrznego Kręgu Zakonu Feniksa, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie sprawy nawet Albus Dumbledore.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Sala Narad, 15.06.7504[7], sobota, godzina 12:11**

 _Królestwo Słowiańskie obejmuje dużą część największego kontynentu tego uniwersum, od_ Mare Suebicum[8] _na północy, aż po_ Mare Nostrum[9] _na południu, na zachodzie sięga do rzeki_ Rein[10], _zaś na wschodzie terytorium państwa kończy się na niedostępnych górach Ural, które stanowią naturalną barierę przed napływowymi ludami koczowniczymi ze wschodu. W ciągu tysiącleci swojego istnienia, Królestwo podbiło tereny na zachód, wchłaniając Państwo Franków, terytoria powstałe po rozpadzie Rzymu, a z krajem Celtów podpisało szereg umów i paktów korzystnych dla obu stron. Król Słowian wyciągnął wnioski z walk prowadzonych z Celtami przez Rzymian i nie zamierzał powtarzać ich błędów. Na terenie właściwego Królestwa istniały dwie enklawy zamieszkałe przez ugrofiński lud Madziarów, który dostarczał świetnych żołnierzy najemnych, służących na dworach wielmożów, szczególnie na południu kraju. Oprócz tego na zachodzie istniało, pozostające w stanie zależności lennej, państwo Helwetów._

 _Geografia Królestwa Słowiańskiego, krótki kurs, wyd. XXIII, 7499 r._

Posłaniec wszedł do sali narad, niosąc kopertę z pieczęcią Świątyni. Z ukłonem podał przesyłkę stojącemu przy oknie młodemu mężczyźnie, który również wykonał formalny ukłon w stronę kuriera. Przez chwilę śledził wzrokiem wychodzącego posłańca, po czym z westchnieniem przełamał pieczęć i wyciągnął krótki list. A więc ON już wiedział, że niedługo pojawią się tutaj proszący o pomoc wysłannicy Dumbledore'a. Być może również sam dyrektor się tu zjawi. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny, kiedy przeczytał ostatnie zdanie listu: _Rada udzieli pomocy delegacji, która się pojawi, jednakże przedstawiciele Rady nie mogą odstąpić od powszechnie obowiązujących zasad_. Szykowała się dobra zabawa. Odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszał o dyrektorze Hogwartu, miał ochotę zagrać na nosie jemu i podporządkowanym mu pieskom, ponieważ Michael van der Erst organicznie nie lubił ludzi czyniących wyższe dobro. Z roztargnieniem potarł blizny na rękach. Tak, bardzo dobrze pamiętał to wyższe dobro, kiedy poprzedni przewodniczący Rady postanowił poświęcić jego i ludzi mu podległych _dla wyższego dobra, aby możliwe było pokonanie Malacha_ , jak się wyraził przed pojedynkiem. Obecny lider Rady nie szafował tak hojnie życiem ludzkim, dzięki czemu w ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat udało się odbudować jej autorytet i zaprowadzić w miarę trwały pokój na obszarze państwa. Pokój, który niedługo miał zostać zburzony, ponieważ ON chciał, aby pomogli w walce z Voldemortem.

– Eris – rzucił w przestrzeń. – Powiadom członków Rady o spotkaniu, które odbędzie się o godzinie czternastej.

– Tak, panie – kobiecy głos zdawał się płynąć z każdej strony.

Mężczyzna skierował swoje kroki do archiwum. Przed spotkaniem z pozostałymi członkami Rady musiał zebrać materiały dotyczące wojny z Voldemortem, osób w nią zaangażowanych i potencjalnych zagrożeń, które trzeba było rozważyć przed podjęciem decyzji. Wiedział, że jeśli zagrożenie będzie zbyt duże, ON może zmienić zdanie w sprawie pomocy. Zdarzało się to już w przeszłości. A Michael wolałby, aby do tej pomocy nie doszło, ponieważ w grupie Petera Flowersa, obecnego lidera Rady, znajdowała się jego żona, która na pewno pójdzie walczyć i to raczej w pierwszym szeregu. A w takiej sytuacji miałby do wyboru trzy możliwości – pozwolić żonie walczyć, starając się dostarczać wystarczające informacje, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo; zabronić jej walczyć, co mogło doprowadzić do rozwodu, ponieważ jeśli idzie o udział w walkach, jego żona była książkowym przypadkiem bohatera idącego do ataku na bagnety przez pole minowe; lub ujawnić się i zabrać żonę do ich świata. Ostatniej rzeczy nie chciał robić, gdyż uważał, że jako dowódca ludzi z mgły i mroku był tutaj potrzebny. Tak rozmyślając, mężczyzna dotarł do pomieszczeń archiwum.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Archiwum Mgły i Mroku, 15.06.7504, sobota, godzina 12:23**

– Masławie, potrzebuję wszystkiego, co mamy na temat pierwszej i drugiej wojny z Voldemortem, prowadzonych działań, potyczek, dowódców obu stron, możliwych zagrożeń dla nas, gdybyśmy postanowili włączyć się do wojny… – Masław już kiwał głową. Michael bardzo lubił starego archiwistę, bo potrafił on w pół zdania zrozumieć, czego potrzebuje druga osoba i wyjść naprzeciw oczekiwaniom.

– Panie, wszystkie dane prześlę za chwilę na twojego pada.

– Oczywiście, poproszę jeszcze listę naszych ludzi w otoczeniu przywódców obu stron. Jeśli możesz, to sprawdź też inne archiwa, może będą tam informacje, których nie ma u nas.

– Tak, panie.

Michael wyciągnął pada i na bieżąco starał się przeglądać materiały. Zdecydowaną większość z nich znał, agentka Rowling doskonale się sprawdziła, a jej opracowanie sytuacji społeczno-politycznej w uniwersum #27, pomimo pewnych niedociągnięć, było jednym z lepszych. Grono agentów rozpracowujących ten świat skupiało się na pojedynczych osobach, czasami wyciągając zupełnie nieprawdopodobne wnioski, jak chociażby wampir uczący w Hogwarcie czy – pojawiające się po każdym skoku mocy którejkolwiek z osób zaangażowanych w wojnę – nieprawdopodobne historie o szkoleniach u Wymarłych Ras. Czasami raporty czytało się lepiej niż książkę sensacyjną, a niektóre wręcz mogły stanowić, bez wielkich przeróbek, kanwę scenariusza filmu. Tak, nie chciał na razie rzucać tej pracy. Chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie i jakie raporty do niego spłyną, gdy kontakt zostanie nawiązany.

Masław uśmiechnął się, rzadko widział komendanta w takim humorze. Plany akcji „Hogwart" były gotowe od czasów pierwszej wojny, a ich duża część mogła być wykorzystana nawet teraz. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, Masław wiedział też, kim w rzeczywistości jest i skąd pochodzi komendant van der Erst.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Sala Narad, 15.06.7504, sobota, godzina 13:55**

Sala Narad zapełniała się powoli ubranymi w odświętne kolorowe szaty członkami Rady, którym towarzyszyli asystenci i doradcy w szarych strojach. Mężczyźni i kobiety zajmowali swoje miejsca zastanawiając się, dlaczego odbywa się to zebranie. Ich asystenci również usiedli na przeznaczonych dla nich miejscach. Tylko przy oknie stał samotnie mężczyzna. Słoneczne światło odbijało się od srebrzystych nitek siwizny, prześwitujących przez czarną do niedawna czuprynę. Jako jedyny nie miał na sobie czarodziejskich szat. Już dawno stwierdził, że jako osoba nie będąca czarodziejem, nie będzie ich nosił. Postawił na funkcjonalność i wygodę, z czego czasem podśmiewali się niektórzy członkowie Rady. No bo jak traktować człowieka, który na co dzień ubiera się w turystyczne buty, luźne spodnie z dużą ilością kieszeni i flanelowe koszule lub kamizelki, najczęściej narzucone na ciemne T-shirty? Szczególnie w zestawieniu z wyjściowymi szatami, pod którymi królowały garnitury.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca, mężczyzna westchnął i powoli skierował się do swojego krzesła. Kiedy tylko usiadł, Peter Flowers stuknął knykciami w blat, rozpoczynając zebranie.

– Drodzy, zebraliśmy się tutaj na wezwanie Michaela. Proszę, abyś przybliżył nam powód tego spotkania.

– Dostałem wiadomość od NIEGO, przekazaną mi przez JEGO kapłanów. Zgodnie z informacjami tam zawartymi, w ciągu dziesięciu dni zwróci się do nas po pomoc Albus Dumbledore z uniwersum dwudziestego siódmego. Potrzebują wsparcia w walce z Voldemortem. Przygotowałem krótkie opracowanie na temat poprzedniej i obecnie trwającej wojny oraz najważniejszych osób biorących w niej udział. Proszę ustawić swoje pady, a prześlę je do wszystkich – przez chwilę na sali panował szum, gdy zarówno członkowie Rady, jak i asystenci konfigurowali pady.

– Proszę zapoznać się z materiałami. ON prosił, abyśmy im pomogli, ale oczywiście ostateczną decyzję pozostawił nam. Moi informatorzy donoszą, że najprawdopodobniej skorzystają z portalu w Zielonym Lesie, który znajduje się tuż obok Hogwartu i który oni niewiadomo dlaczego nazywają Zakazanym Lasem. Ponieważ przybysze nie będą mieli zezwolenia na skorzystanie z portalu, zostaną zatrzymani przez nasze straże. Zatem musimy poinformować Strażników, aby zamiast odesłać naszych niefortunnych podróżników, dostarczyli ich do naszej siedziby.

– Czy podjąłeś już decyzję, jak ich przyjmiemy? – spytał ubrany w zieloną szatę mężczyzna. Obydwaj panowie mieli podobne poczucie humoru i obaj byli bardzo złośliwi, zatem Christian Tailor słusznie mógł się spodziewać, że powitanie grupy z Hogwartu nie zostanie przeprowadzone w sposób społecznie akceptowalny. Zresztą mężczyzna świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Michael van der Erst nie lubi zarówno osób działających dla wyższego dobra, jak i bezmyślnych, czyli Gryfonów, których w otoczeniu dyrektora Hogwartu było całkiem sporo.

– Oczywiście – w tym momencie Flowers wywrócił oczami. Znał obydwu mężczyzn bardzo długo, ponieważ obaj w przeszłości należeli do jego grupy i wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać.

– ON napisał, żebyśmy nie odstępowali od powszechnie obowiązujących zasad. Zatem zrobimy tak…

Przechodzący pod Salą Narad oficerowie usłyszeli szyderczy śmiech. Niedługo ktoś miał się przekonać, że pomimo iż – w teorii – jest to Biała Rada, to jednak jej pomoc drogo kosztuje.

 _ **Wyjaśnienia**_ :

[7] - 7504 rok od stworzenia świata to wg kalendarza bizantyjskiego 1996 rok po narodzeniu Jezusa. Zatem jest to ten sam rok, co w uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera. Ponieważ w uniwersum drugim Jezus nigdy się nie narodził, mieszkańcy tego świata nie wierzą w Jednego Boga, jak można się zorientować z cytatów ze świętych ksiąg zamieszczonych na początku każdego rozdziału. Szerzej wierzenia religijne zostaną przedstawione w kolejnych rozdziałach.

[8] - _Mare Suebicum_ (łac.), Morze Swebów, I w. n.e., określenie Tacyta na Morze Bałtyckie.

[9] - _Mare Nostrum_ (łac.), dosłownie nasze morze, określenie Morza Śródziemnego używane przez mieszkańców starożytnego Rzymu.

[10] - _Rein_ \- (ret.) Ren


	3. Rozdział 2

Beta: Elnath, Olga P.

 _ **Rozdział 2**_

 _1: I dotknął jeden z szesnastu kamienia sędziów. 2: I zrównany z NIM i bratem JEGO, Demiurgiem został. 3: I nadeszły wieki jasności. 4: I przybyło trzech z bezkresnych krain wieczności, którzy kompanionami jego zostali. 5: I stał się Sędzią Książąt. 6: A kompanioni jego wszędy szli za nim. 7: I wybrał jednego z kompanionów swoich i Obserwatorem na nowym wszechświecie go uczynił. 8: I od tysięcy lat, kryjąc się w mgłach mroku, Obserwator pokoju wszechświata mu powierzonego strzeże. 9: A gdy nadejdzie czas walki, do bitwy stanie. 10: Albowiem życie jego za zwycięstwo poświęcone zostanie. 11: I z Międzyświata, Królestwa Bogów, nadejdą Towarzysze jego. 12: I stanie się to, co zostało przepowiedziane przez NIEGO. 13: I wzejdzie słońce nad spustoszoną ziemią, i narodzi się nowe życie, a Obserwator się odrodzi, albowiem tak przy urodzeniu jego zostało przepowiedziane. 14: I nastanie czas pokoju, który potrwa do wypełnienia się Wielkiego Cyklu Życia._

 _Księga Praw_

 **Uniwersum #27, Wielka Brytania, Szkocja, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Gabinet Dyrektora, 17.06.1996, poniedziałek, godzina 10:30.**

Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a dawno nie gościł tylu osób naraz. Ze względu na rozliczne obowiązki, zakusy Ministerstwa Magii na niezależność szkoły oraz fakt, że z uwagi na prowadzone przez Syriusza postępowanie spadkowe niemożliwe było wykorzystanie siedziby rodu Blacków na Grimmauld Place 12, dyrektor postanowił zwołać zebranie Zakonu w swoim gabinecie. Nie licząc Dworu Malfoyów, było to jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, w którym można było zorganizować spotkanie. W gabinecie zebrało się kilkanaście osób. Oprócz Dumbledore'a była tam oczywiście Minerwa McGonagall, zastępczyni dyrektora oraz nauczycielka transmutacji. Nie mogło też zabraknąć Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina, nauczycieli odpowiednio transmutacji w klasach przedsumowych oraz obrony przed czarną magią.

Z powodu wielu obowiązków związanych z toczącą się wojną oraz coraz większych oczekiwań Ministerstwa, Minerwa potrzebowała pomocy, a Syriusz był bardzo dobry w transmutacji i mógł ją trochę odciążyć w obowiązkach. Dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności, na początku wakacji poprzedzających piąty rok nauki Harry'ego, udało się uzyskać dowody niewinności Syriusza. Po schwytaniu Barty'ego Croucha Juniora z powodzeniem doprowadzono do jego przesłuchania i pod wpływem Veritaserum poinformował on o współpracy Petera Pettigrew z Voldemortem. Ponieważ informacja przedostała się do prasy, Knot musiał uniewinnić Blacka, ale zanim do tego doszło, doprowadził do przesłuchania pod eliksirem prawdy Pottera, który opowiedział o odrodzeniu Czarnego Pana. Dzięki działaniom podjętym przez właściciela większościowego pakietu akcji Proroka, udało się poinformować o tym opinię publiczną i minister został zmuszony do zareagowania. Niestety, odbiło się to na współpracy na linii Hogwart – Ministerstwo Magii. Od początku roku liczba zarządzeń, których wypełnienia żądało Ministerstwo, wzrastała niemalże wykładniczo. Do tej pory udało się trochę zahamować ten proces dzięki odnalezieniu przez Lucjusza oryginalnego statutu szkoły, ale było to rozwiązanie tymczasowe, do czasu, kiedy Minister wymyśli coś nowego.

Na spotkaniu obecni byli również Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów. Wśród sporej części Zakonu zdziwienie budził fakt, że Malfoy zdecydował się szpiegować Voldemorta. Dla większości członków był to typowy tchórzliwy Ślizgon, który poza wiarą w idee czystej krwi nic więcej sobą nie reprezentował. Nie mogli wiedzieć, ponieważ Dumbledore nie przekazał tej informacji Zakonowi, że Lucjusz zmienił się, gdy Voldemort zamordował Narcyzę. Po śmierci żony Malfoy skontaktował się z Severusem, którego od pewnego czasu podejrzewał o szpiegostwo na rzecz Dumbledore'a. Po burzliwej dyskusji, podczas której Snape prawie rzucił Avadę na Lucjusza, obaj panowie spotkali się z Albusem, dając mu tym samym możliwość konfrontowania informacji uzyskiwanych przez obydwu szpiegów. Niestety od pewnego czasu Voldemort zmienił sposób przekazywania informacji. Hermiona skontaktowała się w tej sprawie ze swoimi rodzicami, a przez nich ze stryjecznym bratem swojego dziadka, Johnem Monroe, o którym wiedziała, że pracuje w MI-5, dowiedziała się w, jaki sposób funkcjonuje ta metoda oraz jak się nazywa. Przy okazji wyszło na jaw, że John świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia świata czarodziejów, ponieważ zakres jego obowiązków służbowych obejmuje między innymi kontakt z Biurem Aurorów. Metoda przekazywania informacji przez Voldemorta była w MI-5 nazywana „Pułapką na kanarki" i pierwotnie wykorzystywana wyłącznie przy dokumentach pisanych. Metoda ta została opracowana na początku lat osiemdziesiątych przez analityka CIA, Johna Ryana, i bez wielkich modyfikacji funkcjonowała do tej pory. Prostota rozwiązania była naprawdę banalna – dokumenty były przygotowywane w kilkunastu wersjach i numerowane, następnie trafiały do rozpowszechniania w wybranym kręgu odbiorców. Z informacją przekazywaną ustnie było jeszcze prościej, każdy z odbiorców dostawał inne informacje, np. cel ataku. Jeśli w jakimś miejscu pojawili się aurorzy, oznaczało to, że taka osoba jest zdrajcą. Metodę udało się rozszyfrować niedługo po przejściu Malfoya na stronę Dobra, a dzięki pomocy Monroe'a, który przekazał obowiązujące w MI-5 instrukcje, jak ją zwalczać, udało się nawet wykorzystywać część informacji przekazywanych przez szpiegów.

Dumbledore zaprosił również profesora Flitwicka i Billa Weasleya, prowadzącego pod jego opieką dodatkowe zajęcia z łamania zaklęć i uroków dla chętnych uczniów. Obydwaj byli świeżo upieczonymi członkami Zakonu, przyjętymi dopiero po powrocie Voldemorta. Dzięki ich pomocy w tworzeniu zaklęć podsłuchujących i śledzących, udało się zebrać wiele informacji, których nie mogli dostarczyć Severus z Lucjuszem. Na miejscu był obecny również Charlie Weasley, który wraz z Hagridem prowadził zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Charlie również pochodził z pierwszego naboru po powrocie Voldemorta. Oprócz obecnych w szkole nauczycieli, na spotkaniu pojawili się również Szalonooki Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt oraz państwo Weasley. Nie mogło także zabraknąć Harry'ego wraz z Hermioną i Ronem, których Dumbledore przyjął do Zakonu pomimo sprzeciwów pani Weasley. Molly nie potrafiła mu tego wybaczyć bardzo długo, dopiero wydarzenia w czasie Bitwy o Hogsmeade w lutym zmieniły jej opinię. Dzięki dodatkowym szkoleniom Złota Trójca Gryffindoru, jak ich określił Prorok, stanęła przeciwko doświadczonym śmierciożercom i utrzymała się do czasu przybycia posiłków. O tym, że Ron oraz Harry spędzili po bitwie prawie dwa tygodnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, pozostając w śpiączce, historia milczała. Właściciel Proroka uznał, że takie informacje mogłyby źle wpłynąć na morale czarodziejów. Również dlatego niedługo po bitwie zorganizowano wywiad z „Harrym" oraz „Ronem", pod których podszyli się za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego, dostarczonego przez Snape'a, bliźniacy Weasley, również obecni wtedy w Hogsmeade. Lucjusz opowiadał potem, że tak rozwścieczonego Voldemorta nie widział od czasu odrodzenia, kiedy to Harry uciekł z cmentarza, a Barty Crouch Junior wpadł w ręce Ministerstwa. Miał zresztą ku temu powody, ponieważ w bitwie zginęło trzynastu, a pojmanych zostało dwudziestu dziewięciu śmierciożerców, co stanowiło duży cios dla dopiero odradzających się sił Czarnego Pana.

Kiedy wszyscy się zebrali, Dumbledore rozpoczął zebranie, zwracając się do Hermiony:

– Panno Granger, czy mogłaby pani zreferować nam, czego dowiedziała się pani ze zwojów z biblioteki Syriusza?

Hermiona wstała zdenerwowana, mając minę osoby, która zadany temat umie tylko na „P" i zaczęła opowiadać:

– Według zwojów istnieje nieskończenie wielka liczba światów równoległych. Autor lub autorka pisze, że powstanie każdego z nich odbywa się w tak zwanym punkcie wyczepienia, brak tutaj szerszego rozwinięcia, czym jest taki punkt. Być może w czasie pisania zwojów była to wiedza powszechna lub też szczegóły znajdowały się w innym pergaminie, który zaginął na przestrzeni lat.

– Nie została zamieszczona taka informacja, ponieważ rzeczywiście jest to powszechnie wiadome – przerwał Malfoy.

– Nie rozumiem, panie Malfoy. Szukałam tych informacji w bibliotece i nic nie było – oburzyła się Hermiona.

– Lucjusz ma rację, Hermiono – wtrącił Syriusz. – Informacji nie ma w księgach, ponieważ są przekazywane wyłącznie w ramach Kronik Czystokrwistych Rodów. Punkt wyczepienia energii wszechświata to każde zdarzenie, które mogło być rozstrzygnięte na dwa lub więcej sposobów. Gdzieś tam istnieje wszechświat, w którym Lord Voldemort zamordował Jamesa i Lily oraz ich syna.

– Dodajmy, że może istnieć również świat, w którym James Potter zabił Lorda Voldemorta i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie – dodał z lekkim uśmieszkiem Malfoy.

– Czyli to stąd informacja o nieskończonej liczbie światów? – zapytała Molly Weasley.

– Zgadza się, ponieważ one ciągle powstają, Molly – to Syriusz odpowiedział na pytanie. – Dobrze, Hermiono, kontynuuj proszę.

– Dziękuję, Syriuszu. Zgodnie z informacjami zamieszczonymi przy opisie rytuału, mamy się udać do uniwersum dwunastego, gdzie powinniśmy znaleźć Lorda lub Lady Białej Rady. W Zakazanym Lesie, nazywanym w dokumencie Zielonym, znajduje się portal, który należy otworzyć, aby przejść do tego uniwersum. Jeśli Rada uzna, że jesteśmy godni pomocy, to jej nam udzieli.

– Jakie niebezpieczeństwa się z tym wiążą? – Hermiona była bardzo zdziwiona, że to pytanie zadał Snape, który na poprzednim spotkaniu najgłośniej protestował przeciwko wyprawie. Teraz wydawał się pogodzony z losem.

– W zasadzie tylko jedno, mogą nam odmówić. Zapis nie precyzuje, co z nami zrobią, ale z dokumentów wynika, że wtedy nie będzie dla nas powrotu. Jest też jedna rzecz, która nie daje mi spokoju. W opisie rytuału napisali, że delegację powinny stanowić osoby najważniejsze dla wojny i że powinno ich być dziesięć. Inaczej magia portalu nie zadziała.

– Albusie, zrezygnujmy z tego pomysłu, to nie ma sensu.

– Spokojnie, Minerwo. Zastanówmy się, najważniejsze osoby to ja i Harry. Ale kto oprócz nas?

– Wydaje mi się, panie dyrektorze, że to będzie też pan Malfoy oraz profesor Snape – zaczęła Hermiona. – Bez ich informacji nie moglibyśmy działać. Oprócz tego ja i Ron, ponieważ ostatnia przepowiednia mówi, że to my mamy wspierać Harry'ego.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Hermiona dobrze przeanalizowała sytuację i wskazane przez nią osoby zgadzały się z tymi, które również on wytypował.

– Ale to sześć osób, Hermiono.

– Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze ty, Remusie, oraz Syriusz – kontynuowała Hermiona. – Po wydarzeniach w lutym wasze znaczenie mocno wzrosło. Ale kto jeszcze, nie wiem. Może profesor McGonagall, w końcu jest wicedyrektorem szkoły, a jednocześnie zastępcą profesora Dumbledore'a w Zakonie?

– Nie, Hermiono. Moim zdaniem będą to profesor Flitwick i Bill – odezwała się pani Weasley. – To dzięki ich zaklęciom udało się nam zinfiltrować siedzibę Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

– Dobrze, zatem wiemy kto, wiemy gdzie. Czy coś jeszcze musimy zrobić? – podsumował dyrektor.

– Albusie, ja nadal uważam, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

– Minerwo, na miejscu zostanie Alastor, ściągniemy jeszcze kilka osób, które mogą pomóc. Dacie sobie radę, gdy nas nie będzie. Panno Granger, czy są jakieś dodatkowe wymagania co do przeprowadzenia rytuału?

– Tak, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedziała Hermiona – rytuał musi się odbyć tydzień po nowiu, zanim księżyc przejdzie w pierwszą kwadrę. Czyli musimy to zrobić dwudziestego trzeciego czerwca.

– Dobrze, Hermiono. Przejrzyj raz jeszcze, czego potrzebujemy i daj mi znać, gdybyś miała jakieś problemy. W niedzielę wieczorem otworzymy przejście.

 **Uniwersum #27, Wielka Brytania, Szkocja, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Zakazany Las, Polana z portalem, 23.06.1996, niedziela, godzina 20:53.**

Opis rytuału był bardzo prosty, do jego przeprowadzenia Hermiona potrzebowała tylko soli, z której miał powstać krąg oraz niezbędne runy, a także po trzy krople krwi każdego z podróżników. Dzięki dokładnemu opisowi udało jej się zlokalizować miejsce, w którym znajdował się portal. Była to niewielka polanka na pograniczu terytorium centaurów. Zgodnie z tym, co mówił Firenzo, było to miejsce, które centaury omijały ze względu na aurę terenów otaczających polanę. Dzięki temu Dumbledore miał pewność, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi.

Hermiona przygotowała krąg zgodnie z rysunkiem zamieszczonym w pergaminach. Uzupełniła go o niezbędne runy, a potem ustawiła swoich towarzyszy w odpowiednich miejscach. Raz jeszcze sprawdziła, czy wszystko się zgadza i z fiolki wylała na sól zmieszaną krew. Krąg zasyczał i otworzył się portal do równoległego świata.

– Ostatnia chwila, aby się wycofać – rzucił w powietrze Syriusz. Wszyscy zachichotali nerwowo, ale po chwili przeszli przez portal, który bezgłośnie zamknął się za nimi. Stali w ciemnościach, zastanawiając się, czy wszystko poszło dobrze, gdy w miejscu, przez które przeszli, otworzył się portal ukazując zupełnie inny las. Z lekkim wahaniem wyszli do światła.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Sala Narad, 23.06.7504, niedziela, godzina 21:01.**

– Otworzyli portal. Niedługo powinni być u nas.

– Czas się przygotować. – Obaj mężczyźni zaśmiali się.

– Tak, będą mieć naprawdę dużą niespodziankę, jak się dowiedzą, że nie trafili tam, dokąd chcieli.

– Kogo wysłałeś, żeby ich powitał?

– Mariusa oczywiście. Jest najlepszy do takich zadań. I w przeciwieństwie do niektórych podlegających mi osób, nie będzie się nad nimi pastwił.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Zielony Las, Polana z portalem, 23.06.7504, niedziela, godzina 21:01.**

Podróżnicy z uniwersum dwudziestego siódmego rozglądali się nerwowo po otaczającym ich lesie. Wydawał się pusty, ale Lucjusz Malfoy zwrócił uwagę, że jest nienaturalnie cicho. W chwili, gdy chciał powiedzieć coś na ten temat swoim towarzyszom, spomiędzy drzew wyłonili się jacyś ludzie.

– Ręce do góry, nie ruszać się!

Rozejrzeli się nerwowo. Syriusz Black zrozumiał, czemu ich wcześniej nie zauważyli. Każdy z przybyszów miał narzucony na siebie dziwny strój, który upodabniał go do otaczającego lasu. Mężczyźni, bo Syriusz założył, że są to mężczyźni, trzymali w rękach broń podobną do mugolskiej, ale Black nie mógł się temu zbytnio przyglądać, bo po chwili poczuł ucisk lufy na plecach:

– Położyć ręce na głowie, spleść palce. I milczeć – warknęła postać stojąca za Syriuszem. Black nie zamierzał się w tej sytuacji kłócić, powoli położył ręce na głowie i splótł palce.

– Przeszukać ich. Swietłana, chodź tutaj, sprawdzisz dziewczynę.

A więc to nie są sami mężczyźni – pomyślał Black.

Ha, zdziwiłeś się – pomyślała Swietłana. Black potrząsnął nerwowo głową, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że usłyszał myśli kobiety, która przeszukiwała Hermionę. Po chwili wmówił sobie, że tylko mu się wydawało. Stojąc bokiem, nie mógł zauważyć złośliwego uśmieszku na wargach Swietłany, jednej z najlepszych esperek Królestwa, przed którą nawet doskonali oklumenci, tacy jak Dumbledore czy Snape, nie mieli szans się obronić.

– Czysto! – dobiegło od przeszukujących.

– Panie kapitanie, nie są już niebezpieczni.

– No, z tym to akurat temat pod polemikę – odpowiedział ubrany w mundur polowy mężczyzna, który wyszedł spomiędzy drzew. – Ten na przykład – wskazał Mistrza Eliksirów – ma gębę zawodowego mordercy – oficer uśmiechnął się z lekką drwiną, widząc wyraz twarzy Snape'a.

– Proszę państwa – zwrócił się do skuwanych właśnie zatrzymanych – zostaliście zatrzymani za nielegalne przekroczenie granicy, wtargnięcie do naszego świata oraz nielegalne posiadanie broni – mężczyzna podniósł ich różdżki. – Normalnie w takiej sytuacji Żenia otwiera portal – kiwnął głową w stronę mężczyzny w szarym płaszczu narzuconym na czarny kombinezon, opierającego się o pobliską sosnę – a my – zatoczył koło ręką – wykopujemy was z powrotem do świata z którego przyszliście. Ale teraz sytuacja nie jest normalna – Hermiona zastanowiła się, o co może chodzić, zauważyła, że reszta jej towarzyszy również patrzy na mówiącego ze zdziwieniem.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie, zajmę się nimi – ten oficer miał zupełnie inny mundur. Czarne pantofle, zaprasowane w kant zielone spodnie oraz wyprasowana koszula, na którą narzucił zieloną kurtkę bez żadnych odznak, sugerowały, że ten mężczyzna nie spędza dużo czasu w polu i raczej nie należy do oddziału, który ich zatrzymał.

– Proszę państwa, zostaniecie przewiezieni do aresztu przy siedzibie Białej Rady – Hermiona poderwała głowę i zauważyła, że wszyscy jej towarzysze zareagowali podobnie. – Rada przesłucha was pod kątem popełnionych przestępstw i podejmie decyzję, w jaki sposób zostaniecie ukarani.

– Chwileczkę, jakich przestępstw, nie rozumiem – Syriusz postanowił się odezwać widząc, że nikt inny się nie kwapi.

– W jaki sposób otworzyli państwo portal? – spytał w odpowiedzi mężczyzna.

– Korzystając z dokumentów, które znaleźliśmy w mojej rodowej bibliotece.

– Świetnie, a czy przeczytali państwo cały dokument?

– Hermiono, czytałaś całość? – zwrócił się do Gryfonki, Black

– Nie Syriuszu, przetłumaczyłam tylko opis rytuału i wstęp.

– Rozumiem, zatem nie doczytała pani informacji, że na otwarcie portalu potrzebna jest zgoda? – kontynuował oficer - I że takowej zgody w państwa uniwersum może udzielić, w zasadzie od ręki, pan Pierre Dupree, na stałe mieszkający w Londynie?

Mordercze spojrzenia spoczęły na Hermionie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odwrócił:

– Kapitanie, proszę przeprowadzić zatrzymanych do aresztu. Konwój powinien dotrzeć około północy. Proszę nie pozwolić im uciec – mocno zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie. Kapitan starannie ukrył uśmiech. Nawet gdyby komuś udało się zbiec podczas wędrówki do aresztu, to i tak miał małe szanse uciec dalej. Zielony Las stanowił obszar zamknięty, otoczony Kordonem, za którym była tylko pustynia. Również w samym lesie cały czas ćwiczyły jakieś pododdziały, więc wcześniej czy później, zdaniem oficera zdecydowanie wcześniej niż później, uciekinier wpadłby na jakiś odbywający manewry oddział. A patrząc na to, jak się poruszali w lesie wszyscy zatrzymani jeńcy, widać było od razu, że nie mają w tym doświadczenia, mogli więc wejść w środek zgrupowania i nawet tego nie zauważyć.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Zielony Las, Kompleks Strażniczy, Areszt dla mężczyzn, 23.06.7504, niedziela, godzina 22:15.**

Żołnierze, którzy przyprowadzili zatrzymanych do aresztu, zaraz po dotarciu na miejsce skierowali Hermionę Granger do innej części kompleksu. Ron próbował rozmawiać ze strażnikami, aby zamknęli ich w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jedna ze strażniczek szybko i brutalnie wytłumaczyła mu, słownie i z pomocą pałki, gdzie może sobie włożyć swój pomysł. Teraz siedział na drewnianej ławce w pojedynczej celi, a krew z rozciętego łuku brwiowego spływała na szatę. Weasley martwił się, że jeśli ich wizyta będzie się dalej toczyć w ten sposób, to o powrocie mogą tylko pomarzyć. Nie liczył na to, że uzyskają jakąkolwiek pomoc, chciał tylko wrócić do domu.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Zielony Las, Kompleks Strażniczy, Areszt dla kobiet, 23.06.7504, niedziela, godzina 22:30.**

Hermiona siedziała z opuszczoną głową. Popełniła błąd, który może kosztować ich bardzo dużo. Jeśli Rada uzna, że popełnili przestępstwo i postanowi ich ukarać, nie będą mogli ani przedstawić im swojej prośby, ani nie wrócą do Hogwartu. Gryfonka zaczęła płakać. Nie mogła widzieć siedzącej w zakratowanym oknie wiewiórki, która jeszcze chwilę przypatrywała się dziewczynie, a moment później pobiegła w stronę lasu. Po osiągnięciu linii drzew, zwierzątko zmieniło się w rudą kobietę, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Tak, komendant ludzi z mroku i mgły był wrednym człowiekiem. To, co przygotował dla tej biednej dziewczyny, nie podobało się Meg, ale nie mogła nic z tym zrobić w tej chwili. W hierarchii Michael van der Erst stał zdecydowanie wyżej niż ona.

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Zielony Las, Kompleks Strażniczy, 24.06.7504, poniedziałek, godzina 0:14.**

Konwój, który miał dowieźć aresztantów do siedziby Białej Rady, dotarł do Kompleksu kilka minut po północy. Dowodził nim przystojny oficer o ściętych na jeża blond włosach i wesołych, niebieskich oczach.

– Pułkownik Marius von Bochenwald, proszę o przekazanie więźniów – zwrócił się do kapitana, który dokonał aresztowania.

– Oczywiście, za chwilę ich przyprowadzimy.

– Poruczniku, proszę odebrać wszystkie rzeczy, które zostały zabrane zatrzymanym – wydał rozkaz jednemu z towarzyszących mu oficerów pułkownik von Bochenwald.

Po chwili cała dziesiątka zatrzymanych została wyprowadzona na dziedziniec. Gdy tylko pułkownik zobaczył Rona, wesołość zniknęła z jego oczu.

– Kto mu to zrobił? – pytanie zostało wysyczane.

– Zadałem pytanie, kapitanie, i oczekuję na nie odpowiedzi w tej chwili – ostatnie słowa były rozdzielane długimi pauzami. Widać było, że pułkownik jest bardzo. Kapitan chyba też tak to odebrał, bo aż cofnął się o krok.

– Aresztant próbował uciekać – na podwórze wyszedł ten sam mężczyzna w mundurze bez dystynkcji, który na polanie tłumaczył Hermionie, że na otwarcie portalu konieczne jest pozwolenie.

– A świstak siedzi i zawija w sreberka – dało się usłyszeć z tej samej strony podwórza, gdzie stali żołnierze, którzy przyjechali z pułkownikiem.

– Jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi, to zgadzam się z moimi ludźmi. Gdyby próbował uciekać, to nie miałby rozbitej twarzy, tylko połamane nogi albo przetrącony grzbiet. Panowie, możemy i tak. Albo powiecie, co tu się stało naprawdę, albo przejrzymy nagrania z monitoringu. Mnie za jedno – dorzucił swoje ulubione powiedzenie z czasów służby na Uralu.

– To nie pański interes, panie pułkowniku – mężczyzna próbował dyskutować. Wolał, aby nie wydało się, że to z jego rozkazu strażnicy pobili więźnia.

– Doprawdy? – wszyscy hogwartczycy uśmiechnęli się w tym momencie w głębi duszy. Ton pułkownika był tak podobny do snape'owego, że tylko czekali na słowa: „pana dom traci sto punktów, a pan ma szlaban u pana Filcha". Ale dalszy ciąg ich zadziwił:

– Być może nie przedstawiłem się prawidłowo, ale wydawało mi się, że w tej sytuacji nie ma to znaczenia. Jak widzę, muszę to naprawić. Pułkownik Marius von Bochenwald, oficer wywiadu I Pułku Kresowego odznaczonego Orderem Peruna z Mieczami oraz Gwiazdą Welesa, obecnie dowódca II Samodzielnego Batalionu oddelegowanego z Pułku do ochrony Gniazda – ostatnie zdanie wręcz wywarczał.

Dumbledore z zainteresowaniem śledził, jak zarówno oficer, który ich przyprowadził, jak i jego tajemniczy towarzysz, bledną. Albus nie wiedział, co oznaczają poszczególne terminy, ale wystarczyło, że obaj panowie wiedzieli. Dyrektor Hogwartu nie mógł wiedzieć, że odznaczenia, które otrzymał Pułk, to najwyższe odznaczenia Królestwa. Pułk został również uhonorowany przez Kraj Celtów, którego wódz przyznał mu za zasługi związane z obroną Wysp Brytyjskich Order Królewski Morrigan, najwyższe odznaczenie tego kraju.

– Poruczniku – wywołał jednego ze swoich ludzi – proszę umieścić aresztantów w pojazdach. Majorze – zwrócił się do innego oficera – pan pozostanie na miejscu, proszę wyjaśnić tę pożałowania godną sytuację i podjąć wszystkie niezbędne kroki, zmierzające do ukarania winnych zgodnie z Kodeksem Armii.

– Tak jest, panie pułkowniku.

Konwój, który przybył po zatrzymanych, składał się z pięciu pojazdów, ale nawet obyci w świecie ludzi nie władających magią Hermiona i Harry, mieli problem z określeniem, w jaki sposób się one poruszają, dlatego też przyglądali się pojazdom z zainteresowaniem. Jeden z żołnierzy konwojujących aresztantów uśmiechnął się pod nosem – on też tak reagował, gdy po raz pierwszy je zobaczył. Ogromne pojazdy poruszały się, wykorzystując generator antygrawitacyjny, po włączeniu którego pojazd unosił się o kilka, a w terenie o kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemię. Dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu jazda była płynna, a jednocześnie pozwalało to na ominięcie większości przeszkód w terenie. Gdy konwój ruszył, do Rona podeszła młoda dziewczyna z białą opaską, na której miała niebieską gwiazdę życia z białą laską Asklepiosa. Bez słowa podniosła głowę chłopaka i przyjrzała się zranieniu.

– Trzeba będzie szyć – rzuciła.

– Szyć? – przeraził się Ron.

– Szyć – dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie mów, że się boisz – dorzuciła druga, z taką samą opaską.

– Nie boję się – zapewnił buńczucznie Ron.

– No i świetnie, to jedziemy z tym koksem – uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, widząc, że Ron lekko zzieleniał, kiedy zaczęła nawlekać igłę.


	4. Rozdział 3

_A/N: Beta: Elnath, Olga P._

 _W tekście zaznaczyłem fragment odnoszący się do sceny w Labiryncie Voldemorta o której Lucjusz i Severus opowiadali Albusowi w poprzednim rozdziale._

 _BREAK LINE_

 _Poniższe informacje będą sukcesywnie ujawniane w tekście, ale dla niecierpliwych:_

 ** _Informacje podstawowe o świecie w którym dzieje się akcja_**

 _1: Istnieje nieskończona liczba światów równoległych_

 _2: Światy równoległe tworzą się w przypadku każdej sytuacji, która mogła się potoczyć na dwa lub więcej sposobów (np. Lord Voldemort zabił/nie zabił Jamesa Pottera, Lord Voldemort zabił/nie zabił Lily Evans Potter, Lord Voldemort porwał/nie porwał Harry'ego Pottera, Syriusz Black oddał/nie oddał małego Harry'ego Pottera Hagridowi, etc.)_

 _3: Im wyższy numer świata, tym mniejsze podobieństwo do uniwersum wzorcowego #1_

 _4: Tytułowy_ _ **Międzyświat**_ _to siedziba bogów_

 _5: W Międzyświecie istnieją_ _ **Enklawy Chaosu**_ _, zamieszkiwane przez istoty nie będące bogami, ale które od bogów dostały zgodę na stworzenie Enklaw._

 _6: Enklawy Chaosu nie są podporządkowane bogom z automatu, każdy mieszkaniec Enklawy może się tymże bogom podporządkować, ale dopiero gdy wszyscy mieszkańcy danej Enklawy to zrobią, zostanie ona podporządkowana bogom lub jednemu wybranemu bogu._

 _7: Enklawy Chaosu umieszczone są w rzeczywistości poprzecznej do Międzyświata, czyli jest to czwarty wymiar przestrzeni rzutowany na przestrzeń trójwymiarową, informacja techniczna, raczej nie istotna dla Czytelnika (o ile tenże nie jest fizykiem i/lub fanem Minkowskiego), zamieszczona jako ciekawostka._

 _8: W Międzyświecie panuje demokracja, aby podjąć jakąś decyzje bogowie muszą dojść do porozumienia, stąd długi czas oczekiwania na rozpatrzenie modlitwy._

 _9:_ _ **Uniwersum #1**_ _pozostaje we władaniu Pana Chaosu, wejście do niego jest zamknięte dla wszystkich (więcej o tym będzie w części poświęconej religii). Oczywiście jak od każdej reguły również od tej są wyjątki, drobne informacje będą się pojawiać w opowiadaniu, można spróbować je samodzielnie złożyć, tudzież poczekać do końca i przeczytać kto miał dostęp pomimo, że mieć go nie powinien._

 _10:_ _ **Uniwersum #2**_ _to siedziba Białej Rady składającej się z 30 „apostołów" trzech bóstw: Władcy Magii, jego brata Demiurga oraz Sudja Giercogi, a także kilku innych osób (więcej o tym będzie w części poświęconej religii)._

 _11:_ _ **Uniwersum #12**_ _to siedziba Rady, która zajmuje się pomocą dla innych uniwersów, to tam pierwotnie chcieli trafić hogwartczycy. Z różnych względów (informacja o tym jest już lub będzie dostępna w samym opowiadaniu) nie wyszło._

 _12:_ _ **Uniwersum #27**_ _to uniwersum stworzone przez Rowling, wszystkie wydarzenia do momentu pojmania Barty'ego Juniora potoczyły się tak jak w kanonie, Cedrik Diggory zginął tuż przed odrodzeniem Lorda Voldemorta. Najważniejsze zmiany, nie wynikająca z samej treści opowiadania lub wspomniane jedynie w retrospekcjach: niewinny Syriusz; mniej lub bardziej dobrowolna współpraca Ministerstwa z Zakonem Feniksa; sporo działań podjętych przez Lorda Voldemorta: napad na Express; napad na Hogsmeade; błądzący Dumbledore, który wszystko robi dla większego dobra; rozłam w Zakonie Feniksa; Lucjusz Malfoy jako szpieg._

 _13:_ _ **Uniwersum #74**_ _to zniszczone przez antymaterię uniwersum z którego zdaniem wszystkich pochodzi Aerandir Tasartir (więcej o tej postaci znajdzie się w dziale wolni strzelcy oraz samym opowiadaniu)._

BREAK LINE

 _54: I wstąpił do świata pierwszego spośród pierwszych, pod władaniem Pana Chaosu pozostającego. 55: I odnalazł w sobie moc wielką, którą przed wiekami ród jego otrzymał. 56: I zstąpił do świata ludzi. 57: Jednakoż ludzie mocy jego nie uszanowali. 58: I wpadła tłuszcza do gospody, w której nocleg znalazł. 59: A gospodarz przy boku jego stanął i nad tłumem sąsiadów swoich zapanować próbował. 60: I legli obok siebie, szlachcic i syn chłopski. 61: A gdy ich śmierć zabrała, odnaleźli drogę, która poprzez męczeństwo do Wielkiej Światłości prowadzi. 62: Jednakoż Pan Chaosu nie chciał pozwolić, aby w niej pozostali. 63: I wydostał ich z Wielkiej Światłości. 64: A potem posłał ich do świata ludzi, prosząc, ażeby Zło Pradawne zwalczali. 65: I poszli ramię w ramię, syn chłopski i szlachcic. 66: A wszędy, gdzie dotarli, nastawał pokój._

 _Księga stworzenia_

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #27, Wielka Brytania, Anglia, North West England, Czarny Dwór, 13.06.1996, czwartek, godzina 19:45**

Kryjówka Voldemorta mieściła się w opuszczonym przez mugoli dawnym dworku szlacheckim. Oczywiście na budynek nałożono zaklęcia ochronne oraz odpychające mugoli. Dla człowieka niemagicznego budynek wyglądał jak ruina grożąca zawaleniem. Ale posiadacz Mrocznego Znaku potrafił przejrzeć przez zasłonę zaklęć. Lucjusz Malfoy jak zawsze na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się przed bramą, aby oczyścić umysł. Błogosławił swoją matkę, która nalegała, aby nauczył się Magii Umysłu jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie. To również matka znalazła nauczycieli, którym udało się nauczyć Lucjusza oklumencji przed wyjazdem do szkoły. Dzięki temu Malfoy był w stanie stanąć przed Voldemortem i udawać lojalnego śmierciożercę. Nie przeciągając, przeszedł przez bramę i dalej korytarzem do Sali, w której Voldemort zwykle organizował spotkania. Po chwili Lucjusz stał już w kręgu.

Kiedy tylko ostatni śmierciożerca dołączył do kręgu, Mroczny Lord wstał z tronu.

– Moi drodzy zwolennicy, chciałbym wam coś pokazać w labiryncie. Mam dla was prezent. Przyprowadźcie więźniów – rzucił do stojących przy drzwiach strażników. Lucjusz odetchnął. A zatem to nie oni będą główną atrakcją spotkania. Po chwili śmierciożercy wraz z Lordem stali na tarasie, z którego widać było labirynt. Przed wejściem do niego stanęli strażnicy i spojrzeli w górę, na Czarnego Pana. Voldemort skinął ręką i strażnicy popędzili więźniów do labiryntu, aby chwilę później zamknąć wejście.

– Jeśli dojdziecie do końca labiryntu, odejdziecie wolno – rozbrzmiał głos Voldemorta.

Mugole ruszyli.

Lucjusz zaczął zastanawiać się, o co może chodzić. Z poprzednich doświadczeń związanych z labiryntem wiedział, że nawet czarodziej posiadający różdżkę ma małe szanse na dojście do końca labiryntu. Mugol nie miał żadnych. Malfoy przyjrzał się raz jeszcze ludziom w labiryncie i ze zdziwieniem zauważył Arktusa Prescotta, charłaka, którego kiedyś spotkał w Ministerstwie Magii. Lucjusz wiedział, że zaraz za zakrętem znajduje się mięsożerna rosiczka. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy mugole przeszli przez to miejsce spokojnie. Zauważył, że nie tylko on patrzy zaskoczony na Voldemorta, który w tym momencie uniósł ręce i zaintonował Wezwanie. Po chwili czarna, włochata bestia wbiegła do labiryntu, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zaklęcia rzucone na wejście.

TORTURE SCENE | TORTURE SCENE | TORTURE SCENE

Na dźwięk łap uderzających o żwir, znajdujący się w labiryncie mugole odwrócili się, aby chwilę później ruszyć biegiem w głąb labiryntu. Lucjusz zwrócił uwagę, że bestia zwolniła i niespiesznie podążyła za swoim celem. Zanim mógł się zastanowić, co to oznacza, jedna z kobiet upadła. Niespodziewanie bestia znacznie przyśpieszyła, aby już po chwili stanąć nad swoją ofiarą. Przez chwilę zwierzę wyglądało, jakby napawało się jej strachem. To, co nastąpiło później, miało prześladować Lucjusza bardzo długo. Nawet on, śmierciożerca służący swojemu panu prawie od początku, przeraził się atakiem bestii.

Zwierzę rzuciło się do przodu, miażdżąc rękę krzyczącej przeraźliwie kobiety, której krew trysnęła na ścianę. Po tym ataku bestia cofnęła się i popatrzyła, zdało się, pogardliwie, na pozostałe ofiary, patrzące jak zahipnotyzowane na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę. Gdy żadna z nich się nie ruszyła, zwierzę ponowiło atak. Chrupnęły przegryzane kości, a chimera, jak się właśnie zorientował Lucjusz, odrzuciła odgryzioną nogę daleko za siebie. Po chwili kobieta zemdlała z utraty krwi. Bestia szturchnęła ją pyskiem. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji, zacisnęła potężną szczękę na twarzy kobiety, miażdżąc jej głowę.

Na ten widok pozostali mugole zaczęli się cofać, aby ostatecznie obrócić się i próbować uciec. Wydawało się, że bestia ma jakiś plan. Po kolei eliminowała mężczyzn, aż wreszcie została tylko młoda, na oko piętnasto-, może szesnastoletnia mugolka oraz mały, najwyżej ośmioletni dzieciak. Widząc między nimi podobieństwo, Lucjusz założył, że to brat i siostra. Zwierzak zapędził ich w ślepy korytarz i pomału przechadzał się od ściany do ściany. Dziewczyna wepchnęła brata w kąt labiryntu i stanęła pomiędzy nim a bestią.

– Brawo, brawo. Szlachetna gryfońska odwaga – zaśmiał się z tarasu Lord Voldemort. – Szkoda, że to ci nic nie pomoże.

– _Avada Kedavra_! – zaklęcie trafiło w chłopca. W tym samym momencie bestia skoczyła. Dziewczyna odruchowo zasłoniła się ręką, którą zwierzę bez żadnego wysiłku oderwało. Po chwili podskoczyło z drugiej strony, odrywając w fontannie krwi drugą rękę dziewczyny. Gdy chimera wyrwała kawałek ciała młodej kobiety, jeden ze stojących obok Lucjusza nowicjuszy wyszarpał różdżkę.

– _Avada Kedavra_! – dziewczyna upadła, a jej puste oczy patrzyły w niebo. Lord Voldemort obrócił się szybko i już po chwili zaklęcie _Cruciatusa_ uderzyło w mężczyznę.

– Avery, Nott, wrzućcie to ścierwo do labiryntu – powiedział Voldemort, gdy przerwał zaklęcie.

Chłopak wylądował na ugiętych nogach w tym samym ślepym korytarzu. Szybko skierował różdżkę w stronę chimery.

– _Avada Kedavra_! – zaklęcie rozbłysło na skórze bestii, aby spłynąć nieszkodliwie na ziemię. Widząc nieskuteczność zaklęcia, chłopak szybko zaczął miotać kolejnymi.

– _Ut Ignis! Occidere! Interficit! Incendis! Σκοτώσει! Ubiti! Megöl!_ – również czarnomagiczne zaklęcia nie zdały egzaminu. Po chwili chłopak miotał już tylko starożytnymi klątwami. Kiedy i one nie pomogły, zdecydował się na coś innego. Postawił czarnomagiczną tarczę i rozpoczął inwokację.

– _Duchowa Bogini, Bogini Ducha…_

Słysząc to, Voldemort szybko rzucił zaklęcie, które złamało tarczę i bestia skoczyła na chłopaka. Po chwili zacisnęła szczęki na jego głowie, miażdżąc ją dokładnie. Gdy ciało młodego mężczyzny opadło na ziemię, chimera poderwała pysk i zaryczała.

END TORTURE SCENE | END TORTURE SCENE | END TORTURE SCENE

Po chwili Voldemort zwolnił swoich śmierciożerców. Lucjusz w pierwszej kolejności teleportował się do domu, aby zgubić ewentualny ogon i wziąć eliksir uspokajający. Chwilę później pojawił się w Zakazanym Lesie i szybkim krokiem udał się do widocznej niedaleko szkoły.

BREAK LINE

 _(…) Punkty wyczepienia energii wszechświata to miejsca, w których narodził się nowy wszechświat. Każde wydarzenie, które może się zakończyć na dwakroć lub więcej sposobów, powoduje powstanie nowego wszechświata. Bez ważkich powodów nie wolno przemieszczać się pomiędzy niemi. Jeśli jednak trzeba to zrobić, to należy uważać, aby nie trafić do wszechświata, który jest praojcem wszystkich innych, albowiem rządzi w nim Pan Zły i Okrutny, Panem Chaosu zwany (…)._

 _Kronika Rodu Blacków_

 **Uniwersum #27, Wielka Brytania, Szkocja, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów, 13.06.1996, czwartek, godzina 23:15**

Wewnętrzny Krąg Zakonu Feniksa powstał po ataku Voldemorta na Hogwart Express w grudniu. Śmierciożercy służący Czarnemu Panu, wspierani przez kilkunastu dementorów, zaatakowali pociąg odwożący studentów do domów. Dzięki działaniom Syriusza, nie było w nim Harry'ego, Hermiony oraz nikogo z rodziny Weasleyów. A ponieważ Augusta Longbottom musiała w tym czasie załatwić sprawy rodowe we Francji oraz Niemczech, dała się przekonać, aby jej wnuk pojechał na święta do swoich przyjaciół. Dzięki temu również Neville'owi nic się nie stało. Niestety Dumbledore nie uwierzył w informacje przyniesione przez swoich szpiegów i aurorzy zamiast zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pociągu, znaleźli się w Ministerstwie oraz Szpitalu św. Munga, które również zostały wskazane jako cel ataku. Dyrektor zdawał się zapominać, że to dopiero początek działalności Voldemorta i nie ma on wystarczających sił, aby zaatakować tak duże obiekty. Wraz z aurorami Albus wysłał również Zakon. Przez takie działanie stracili w pociągu prawie trzydziestu uczniów, a kolejnych ponad sześćdziesięciu wylądowało w szpitalu. Niestety nie wszystkich rannych udało się uratować. Skłoniło to społeczeństwo czarodziejów do większego zaangażowania w wojnę, ale zdaniem chociażby Severusa Snape'a, kosztowało to zbyt wiele istnień ludzkich. Z ponad czterystu uczniów, blisko co dziesiąty miał nie pojawić się nigdy więcej w Hogwarcie.

A potem Remus Lupin usłyszał fragment rozmowy Dumbledore'a z McGonagall, z której wynikało, że dyrektor zrobił to specjalnie. Chyba jednak nie liczył się z aż tak dużymi stratami. Remus powiedział o wszystkim Syriuszowi, a potem razem poszli do Snape'a i Malfoya. Tak narodziła się zataczająca coraz szersze kręgi grupa, którą Syriusz trochę prześmiewczo nazwał Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. W kolejnych miesiącach dołączyło do nich czworo Weasleyów: Bill, Charlie, Fred i George. Ze względu na Hermionę, która – zdaniem Harry'ego – bezgranicznie wierzyła dyrektorowi, nie rozmawiali jeszcze z Ronem i Ginny. Z grupy najmłodszych Gryfonów tylko Harry wiedział o istnieniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu, chociaż nigdy nie został zaangażowany w jego prace. Zarówno Lucjusz, jak i Syriusz woleli nie ryzykować, że panna Granger domyśli się istnienia ich grupy, a tak mogłoby się stać, gdyby Harry powiedział lub zrobił coś, czego Gryfonka nie potrafiłaby sobie wytłumaczyć. A przy jej charakterze drążyłaby wątek aż do całkowitego wyjaśnienia sprawy.

– Panowie, radzić nam trzeba – rozpoczął nieco przewrotnie Syriusz, gdy tylko wraz z Lucjuszem weszli do kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Zgadzam się z Syriuszem, mamy olbrzymi problem. Dumbledore kazał nam nauczyć Pottera rytuałów odsyłania bestii.

– A może zanim zaczniemy, powiecie, o co chodzi z tą piekielną Księga? Nic o niej nie słyszałem, Remus też nie – Severus wolał najpierw zebrać pełne informacje.

– Lucjuszu, ponieważ jesteś starszy, opowiedz.

– Black, ty sobie ze wszystkiego musisz żartować – Lucjusz wydawał się bardziej zmęczony niż obrażony. – Wracając do meritum, Księga Wezwań została dana ludziom podobno przez Pana Chaosu, który chciał tym sposobem wprowadzić chaos na Ziemi. Istnieje wiele legend na ten temat, ale ta jest najczęściej spotykana. Za pomocą księgi można wezwać z otchłani demonów bestie. Niektóre z nich są podobno demonami, które wyglądają po przywołaniu jak skrzyżowanie dwóch różnych zwierząt. Przyjęło się nazywać je po prostu chimerami.

– Czyli to, co widzieliśmy dzisiaj…

– Tak, Severusie. To była chimera. I dlatego, jak już panna Granger przetłumaczy tekst, musimy spróbować ściągnąć pomoc z innego świata.

– Wydajecie się być pewni, że to zadziała – intonacja spowodowała, że pozostali odebrali wypowiedź Remusa jako pytanie.

– Zgadza się, Remy – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Istnienie światów równoległych jest opisane w Kronikach Czystokrwistych Rodów.

– A czy nam pomogą?

– Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, aby przedstawiciele światów, które zwykle zajmują się taką pomocą, odmówili, Remusie. Trzeba tylko do nich dotrzeć i poprosić.

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Areszt, 24.06.7504, poniedziałek, godzina 9:55**

Po przewiezieniu do aresztu, przeprowadzeniu badań i opatrzeniu zranień, podróżnicy z uniwersum #27 otrzymali więzienne stroje w ohydnym, pomarańczowym kolorze, z nadrukowanymi na plecach runami, których nie potrafili odczytać. Następnie strażnicy skierowali ich do stołówki. W trakcie śniadania do pomieszczenia wszedł eskortujący ich wcześniej pułkownik Marius von Bochenwald, któremu towarzyszyło jakichś dwóch mężczyzn. Pierwszy z nich ubrany był w stonowany, ciemny garnitur, z widoczną spod niego białą koszulą i utrzymanym w szarościach krawatem w cienkie, skośne paski. Na nosie nosił okulary w lekkich, srebrnych oprawkach zza których widać było roześmiane, błękitne oczy. W rękach trzymał skórzaną teczkę. Drugi mężczyzna był ubrany w czarny habit, z narzuconym na niego tego samego koloru płaszczem. Do pasa miał przypiętą pochwę ze sztyletem. Na płaszczu mężczyzny naszyty był szary trójkąt, ustawiony jednym wierzchołkiem do góry. W każdym z wierzchołków znajdował się inny symbol – na górze były to ręce wyrabiające najprawdopodobniej gliniany garnek, w prawym dolnym rogu – coś, co wyglądało jak trąba powietrzna, zaś w lewym rogu – dwuszalkowa waga. W centrum trójkąta było wyszyte zielone drzewo. W przeciwieństwie do dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn, ten był starszy. Siwe włosy opadały mu lekko na ramiona, czubek posiwiałej brody krył się w rozcięciu płaszcza. Jego oczy otaczała sieć zmarszczek. I były to oczy człowieka, który widział naprawdę wiele.

– Proszę państwa, to jest mecenas Karol Szapiela, który będzie państwa obrońcą – wyjaśnił pułkownik von Bochenwald. – Sugeruję powiedzieć mu wszystko, o co będzie pytał, ponieważ to może mieć znaczenie w czasie procesu przed Radą. Mój drugi towarzysz to kapłan Kreatora. Musi sprawdzić, czy nikt z was nie jest opętany, nie chcielibyśmy przed Radę zaprowadzić demona.

Kapłan nie czekał. Spod płaszcza wyciągnął różdżkę, którą zaczął zataczać kręgi, jednocześnie coś szepcząc. Hermiona siedząca najbliżej niego z ciekawością przyjrzała się różdżce. Po krótkiej obserwacji wciągnęła ze zdziwieniem powietrze.

– O co chodzi, Hermi?

– Ta różdżka jest metalowa, Ron – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

– Ściślej rzecz ujmując, jest wykonana z irydu – wyjaśnił prawnik uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. – To pozwala na rzucanie mocniejszych zaklęć, niż w przypadku drewnianych. A dopóki czekamy, aż kapłan Falibog skończy – kontynuował – proponuję, aby zastanowili się państwo, w jakiej kolejności chcą ze mną rozmawiać. Od razu dodam, że muszę porozmawiać ze wszystkimi.

– Sześcioro skażonych ciemnością, ale nie złych – odezwał się kapłan, gdy skończył.

– Którzy, kapłanie?

Mężczyzna wskazał Harry'ego, następnie Syriusza i Remusa, po których przyszła kolej na Lucjusza i Severusa, a potem – ku zdziwieniu pozostałych – wskazał Dumbledore'a.

– Rozumiem. Dziękuję ci, kapłanie – prawnik ukłonił się w sformalizowany sposób, przykładając jednocześnie dłoń do serca. Pułkownik uniósł dłoń do głowy, salutując. Gdy kapłan opuścił pomieszczenie, również pułkownik pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, mówiąc, że spotkają się na rozprawie dziś wieczorem i żeby byli dobrej myśli. W tym samym czasie prawnik usiadł przy nieco oddalonym stole i zaczął rozkładać papiery. Gdy skończył, zaprosił do siebie Dumbledore'a.

Hermiona rozmawiała szeptem z Harrym i Ronem, czekając na swoją kolej. Właśnie na przesłuchanie udał się Bill, więc zostali już tylko oni. Rozmowa z Billem nie trwała długo i chwilę potem Hermiona usiadła na wprost mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się do niej, chcąc jej dodać otuchy.

– Panienko, najpierw zadam ci kilka pytań o pewne proste fakty, typu ile masz lat, jak się nazywasz, kim są twoi rodzice. Potem przejdziemy do znalezienia przez ciebie dokumentów i samego rytuału otwarcia Bramy. Być może po tym będę miał jeszcze jakieś pytania, ale to się dopiero okaże. Jeśli nie, to po tym, jak mi opowiesz o rytuale, skończymy i będziesz mogła dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół. Czy wszystko jest dla ciebie jasne?

– Tak, proszę pana.

– Zatem zaczynajmy. Podaj mi swoje pełne imię i nazwisko.

– Hermiona Jane Granger.

– Data urodzenia?

– 19 września 1979 roku.

– Czy wiesz, który to rok po stworzeniu świata?

– Niestety nie.

– W takim razie czy możesz mi podać jakieś duże wydarzenie historyczne?

– Nie wiem, może narodziny Chrystusa – Hermiona nie była przekonana, ale mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Może być, rozumiem, że to 1979 rok po narodzeniu Chrystusa?

– Tak.

– Zatem wracajmy do pytań. Imiona rodziców?

– Jane oraz Richard.

– Dobrze, to mi wystarczy. Powiedz, proszę, w jaki sposób weszłaś w posiadanie dokumentów, dzięki którym udało ci się ostatecznie otworzyć portal.

– Dokumenty znaleźliśmy w bibliotece Syriusza w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Szukałam wtedy książek do pracy domowej i na tej samej półce znalazłam dokumenty. Zainteresowały mnie i Syriusz pozwolił mi je wziąć. Gdy przetłumaczyłam część wstępu i dowiedziałam się, co jest w nich zawarte, Syriusz zaczął zachęcać mnie do szybszego tłumaczenia mówiąc, że może nam to pomóc.

– Rozumiem. Do którego uniwersum mieliście trafić po otwarciu portalu?

– Do dwunastego.

– Świetnie, zatem jedno z oskarżeń możemy obalić.

– Nie rozumiem.

– W akcie oskarżenia pojawił się zarzut podróży bez zezwolenia, ale do uniwersum dwunastego nie potrzeba zezwoleń. To nam również załatwi zarzut wtargnięcia do tego świata. A ponieważ nie chcieliście udać się tutaj, tylko w inne miejsce, nie wiedzieliście, że od osób przybywających z innych światów wymaga się zezwolenia na różdżkę.

– Zaraz – Hermiona spojrzała dziko na mężczyznę, podrywając opuszczoną do tej pory głowę. – To jakie to jest uniwersum?

– Drugie, panienko.

Hermiona patrzyła na adwokata nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem, aby chwilę później zacząć śmiać się histerycznie. Przez chwilę mężczyzna nie reagował, ale po chwili poprosił, aby się uspokoiła.

– To, że odrzucimy te zarzuty, nie oznacza jeszcze, że Rada was wypuści. Być może będziecie musieli zapłacić Grzywnę. I zapamiętaj to, co teraz powiem: jeśli będą chcieli jakiejś zapłaty, nie proponujcie złota, bo Biała Rada nie jest nim zainteresowana. Wolą księgi, zioła, przepisy na rytuały i eliksiry. Coś, czego u nas nie ma.

– Zapamiętam.

– Dobrze, wróćmy do przesłuchania. W jaki sposób otworzyłaś portal?

– Przygotowałam krąg z soli. Również solą oznaczyłam runy, a potem krąg polałam krwią. I otworzył się portal.

– Dziwne. Krąg z soli to atrybut wiedźm z urodzenia, a nie czarownic. W twoim przypadku nie powinien zadziałać. Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę – mężczyzna uniósł dłoń, w której nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się irydowa różdżka. Przez chwilę kreślił niezrozumiałe dla Hermiony symbole, aby po chwili w zdziwieniu opuścić różdżkę.

– Nie jesteś wiedźmą. Użyłaś swojej krwi?

– Nie tylko, w opisie było, że mam zmieszać krew wszystkich biorących udział w rytuale.

– Ach, to dlatego w ogóle zadziałało. Tylko że nie do końca poprawnie. Jeśli jakiś warunek nie będzie dotrzymany, tak jak w tym przypadku, to podróżnicy zostają przekierowani do uniwersum drugiego. Czyli jednak dostaniecie Grzywnę. Przygotuj na to swoich towarzyszy i zastanówcie się, co możecie dać. Z mojej strony to tyle, dołącz do swoich przyjaciół. Proszę tylko, abyś nie rozmawiała przez chwilę z osobami, których jeszcze nie przesłuchałem.

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Sala Sądowa, 24.06.7504, poniedziałek, godzina 15:55**

Czekając na członków Rady, hogwartczycy cicho rozmawiali. Reprezentujący ich prawnik przeglądał jeszcze jakieś dokumenty przy biurku stojącym przed ławą, w której zostali umieszczeni przez strażników. Na specjalnie wydzielonych miejscach siedzieli już w swoich formalnych strojach doradcy i asystenci członków Rady. Nagle po sali rozszedł się kobiecy głos:

– Proszę o powstanie i oddanie hołdu.

Wszyscy poderwali się z siedzeń, wykonując formalne ukłony. Zgodnie z ustaleniami, również hogwartczycy pochylili głowy w ukłonie. Kiedy je podnieśli, za pustym do tej pory, stojącym na podwyższeniu stołem, siadali członkowie Rady. Adwokat uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że nie wszyscy cenią sobie honorowe miejsca przy stole. Michael van der Erst, komendant ludzi z mgły i mroku, z westchnieniem dopiero podchodził do stołu, po drodze oddając służącemu filiżankę. Jarl Bjørn Skygge nadal stał przy oknie, nie odwróciwszy się nawet w stronę sali. Wielokrotnie, jako jedyny szlachcic w Radzie, dawał pozostałym odczuć, iż uważa, że zdecydowanie lepiej oddać sądownictwo w ręce sędziów, niż zajmować się tym samemu. Niestety, w łonie Rady kryły się osoby, którym zależało na utrzymaniu pełnej kontroli nad wydarzeniami. Jednocześnie nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby z nim zadrzeć na poważnie. Drużyna jarla, o ile można tak powiedzieć o oddziale, który liczył ponad dwadzieścia cztery tysiące mieczy, była największa ze wszystkich. Dla porównania drużyna Petera Flowersa, przewodniczącego Rady, liczyła czterysta mieczy Gwardii i około półtora tysiąca żołnierzy, z których mniej więcej jedna trzecia nie władała magią.

Peter Flowers nie czekał, aż jarl Skygge dołączy do stołu. Znał go długo, a odkąd został przewodniczącym Rady wiedział też, że jarl nie będzie miał problemu z tym, że coś zostało zaczęte bez niego. Oczywiście dopóki znajdował się w sali i mógł słuchać, co było mówione. Peter wielokrotnie się przekonał, że pomimo iż wydawało się, że jarl nie słucha, zawsze potrafił zadać dobre pytania lub wygłosić wniosek, który często obalał całą argumentację innych osób.

Flowers stuknął knykciami w blat, rozpoczynając zebranie.

– Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj, aby osądzić podróżników z uniwersum numer dwadzieścia siedem, którzy bez pozwolenia wtargnęli do naszego świata, przynosząc ze sobą broń, na którą nie mieli pozwolenia. Proszę prokuratora, aby przedstawił posiadane dowody, ponieważ _praesumptio boni viri_ [11].

– Szanowna Rado, proszę państwa, sprawcy zostali złapani na terenie Zielonego Lasu w chwilę po wyjściu z portalu. Informacji o naruszeniu prawa dostarczył Michael van der Erst, komendant ludzi z mgły i mroku. Dzięki niemu…

– Przejdź do rzeczy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie mam całego wieczoru – głos jarla ciął jak bicz. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy, czekając na ripostę prokuratora. Nie doczekali się.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście. Aresztowani posiadali różdżki drewniane, które są u nas klasyfikowane jako broń. Nie mieli na nie żadnego pozwolenia i…

– Mecenasie, czy w uniwersum, z którego pochodzą zatrzymani, jest konieczne posiadanie zezwolenia na różdżkę? – znowu przerwał jarl.

– Nie, panie.

– Oddalam zarzut. Ktoś jest przeciw? – pytanie zostało zadane takim tonem, że nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać. Prokurator przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

– Wtargnęli nielegalnie do naszego świata – spróbował znowu.

– Prokuratorze, o ile mi wiadomo, _Księgi Czystokrwistych Rodów_ jasno precyzują, że nie należy się udawać do uniwersum drugiego. Czy może pan udowodnić, że aresztanci rzeczywiście zmierzali tutaj? – zapytał siedzący przy końcu stołu mężczyzna w białym, lnianym ubraniu, na które narzucił czarną szatę sędziowską.

– Zostali złapani tutaj.

– To nie jest dowód, o który pytałem – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko – Zna pan przecież zasadę _in dubio pro reo_ [12], prawda? – spytał.

– Możemy zapytać samych zainteresowanych, Gajuszu – wtrącił jarl Skygge.

– To prawda. Mecenasie, które uniwersum było docelowym dla pana klientów? – spytał Gajusz.

– Dwunaste, panie.

– Rozumiem. Czy osoba, która otworzyła portal, pozwoli to sprawdzić zaprzysiężonemu esperowi? Proszę wyjaśnić swoim klientom na czym polega ta operacja.

Adwokat odwrócił się do Hermiony i cicho odezwał:

– Panienko, esper to osoba, która przeszukuje twoje wspomnienia i potwierdza, czy mówiłaś prawdę czy nie. Zaprzysiężony esper nie może ujawnić niczego więcej. Możesz mu pomóc, intensywnie myśląc o sytuacji, której będzie szukał, wtedy jest mniejsza szansa, że zobaczy coś więcej. Rozumiesz, na czym to polega?

– Tak, proszę pana.

– Dobrze, a zgadzasz się?

– Jeśli to ma pomóc, to tak.

– Panie, osoba otwierająca portal zgadza się na sprawdzenie prawdomówności przez zaprzysiężonego espera – powiedział formalnie prawnik, zwracając się do Gajusza.

– Erin, wezwij esperkę Swietłanę – rzucił w przestrzeń Gajusz.

– Tak, panie – kobiecy głos dobiegał zewsząd. Po chwili do sali weszła ta sama kobieta, która była na polanie. Przechodząc koło Syriusza, uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo, następnie stanęła przed Radą, składając pokłon.

– Esperko, trzeba sprawdzić, czy ta dziewczyna nie kłamie. Twierdzi bowiem, że nie chciała znaleźć się u nas – zwrócił się do kobiety Peter Flowers. Kobieta znów się pokłoniła i odwróciła do Hermiony.

– Skup się na rozmowie lub wydarzeniu, które może to potwierdzić, dziecko – uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do Hermiony. Dziewczyna nawet nie poczuła, gdy kobieta odwróciła się z powrotem do Rady.

– Potwierdzam, że to dziecko mówi prawdę. Chciała udać się do uniwersum dwunastego. Nie ma w niej zła – dodała po chwili. Jarl odwrócił się powoli od okna, patrząc z ciekawością na esperkę. Esperzy zwykle nie dodawali nic więcej, poprzestając na potwierdzeniu bądź zaprzeczeniu, czy dana osoba mówi prawdę. Co ją skłoniło do tej wypowiedzi? Postanowił zaryzykować.

– Dziecko, czy esperka Swietłana może powiedzieć, dokąd lub do kogo udawaliście się w uniwersum dwunastym? – patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

– Tak, panie.

– Esperko?

– Chcieli spotkać się z przedstawicielami Rady, panie.

– Po co, dziecko? – Gajusz również spojrzał z ciekowością na Hermionę.

– Po pomoc, panie. Czarny Pan zabija czarownice i czarodziejów w moim świecie. Nie możemy sobie sami poradzić.

– Rozumiem, dziecko. Jutro będziesz mogła złożyć swoją prośbę przed Białą Radą.

– Skyggen, co ty robisz? – Michael van der Erst zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.

– Nie przypominam sobie, komendancie, abym dał ci powody do takiej poufałości. Stosuj, proszę, formy grzecznościowe, których wymaga się od osób zwracających się do szlachcica i członka Rady, albo będę zmuszony wysłać ci moich sekundantów.

– Wybacz, panie – mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że w pojedynku nie ma szans. W przeciwieństwie do niego, jarl Skyggen władał również mocą magii, której nie mógłby nic przeciwstawić. Zresztą z tego, co wiedział, jarl był również niezrównanym szermierzem.

– Wybaczone – usłyszał formalną odpowiedź na swoje przeprosiny.

– Moim zdaniem wystarczy nałożyć Grzywnę – postanowił wtrącić się Peter Flowers. Wiedział, że to ostatecznie zażegna konflikt pomiędzy jarlem a komendantem. – A jutro będziecie mogli przedłożyć swoją prośbę Radzie. Jarlu, ty znasz ich świat – ciągnął, a Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę z zaciekawieniem. – Czy możesz zaproponować stosowną Grzywnę?

– Tak, panie. Wszyscy aresztanci są pracownikami lub uczniami Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, której założycielem był między innymi Salazar Slytherin… - Mężczyzna przerwał i spojrzał wyczekująco na przewodniczącego, który powoli skinął głową.

– Nakładam Grzywnę, w ramach której udostępnicie nam do zbadania Komnatę Tajemnic Salazara Slytherina. Nie zabierzemy niczego, poza kopiami ksiąg lub urządzeń, które tam znajdziemy. Oryginały zostaną u was, chyba że sami będziecie chcieli je oddać. Pozwolicie nam wejść do Komnaty, niezależnie od decyzji Rady co do ewentualnej pomocy, natychmiast po powrocie do swojego świata. Czy rozumiecie warunki, na jakich zostajecie zwolnieni?

– Tak – odpowiedział za wszystkich Dumbledore.

– W takim razie skryba przygotuje dokument, w którym umieści te ustalenia i każde z was podpisze, że zgadza się na te warunki. Koniec posiedzenia – stuknął knykciami w blat, kończąc rozprawę.

BREAK LINE

 _Jest to Księga Wezwań, spisana w czasach, gdy Pan Chaosu chodził po świecie._

 _Jest to Księga Bezimiennego Boga, Władcy Magii._

 _Jest to Księga Demiurga, Pana Stworzenia._

 _Jest to Księga Sudja Giercogi, Sędziego Książąt._

 _Jest to Księga Paladyna, jednego z Piętnastu Towarzyszy Władcy Magii._

 _Jest to Księga Posłannika, jednego z Dziesięciu Towarzyszy Pana Stworzenia._

 _Jest to Księga Kompaniona, jednego z Dwóch Towarzyszy Sędziego Książąt._

 _Jest to Księga Strażnika, który pokoju strzeże._

 _Jest to Księga Syna Chłopskiego i Szlachcica, którzy Zło Pradawne zwalczają gdziekolwiek i w jakiejkolwiek postaci się ono pojawi._

 _Jest to Księga Cienia, podległego Bogom, któren wszakże silniejszy od nich pozostaje, i któren stąpał po lądach wszelakiech zanim dotknięte zostały stopą człowieka. Tego, który pozostanie, gdy rasa ludzka zniknie z powierzchni ziemi._

 _Jest to Księga Kapłanów i Uczonych, lecz strzeż się, niegodny śmiertelniku, który Księgi dotkniesz, albowiem prawowity właściciel zawsze w końcu przybędzie do ciebie i głowę swoją pod topór jego położysz. I nic nie będzie miało znaczenia, ni skarby wszelakie, ni obietnice, ni ofiara, bo wola jego jest Prawem, zaś on sam i wysłannicy jego silniejsi od śmiertelników pozostają. A gdy zginiesz, na ciele twym poszarpanym ucztować będą bestie Pana Chaosu, zaś dusza twoja nieczysta na Sąd Demiurga trafi._

 _Księga Wezwań_

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Sala Narad, 24.06.7504, poniedziałek, godzina 21:55**

– Dlaczego się zgodziłeś na Grzywnę?

– Dlatego, Gajuszu, że nie dalibyśmy rady ich uratować bez tego.

– A tak poważnie, Bjørn, to czemu chcesz im pomagać? Mało mamy własnych kłopotów?

– Księga Wezwań. Musimy ją zabrać do Pana Chaosu. A to jest najprostsza droga do jej uzyskania.

BREAK LINE

 ** _Wyjaśnienia:_**

[11] - _praesumptio boni viri_ \- (łac. domniemanie dobrej wiary) - zasada, według której każda osoba jest niewinna wobec przedstawianych jej zarzutów, dopóki wina nie zostanie jej udowodniona. Zasada domniemania niewinności sięga swymi korzeniami prawa rzymskiego. [za: ]

[12] - Zasada _in dubio pro reo_ \- nie dające się usunąć wątpliwości rozstrzyga się na korzyść oskarżonego. [za: ]


	5. Rozdział 4

_Beta: Elnath_

 _BREAK LINE_

 _124: I wyznaczył Pan Chaosu dwunastu Opiekunów. 125: I dał każdemu z nich Księgę Wezwań, ażeby Chaos, któren niezbędny mu był do istnienia, tworzyli. 126: I rozesłał ich na różne światy, do ludzi, którzy do siania Chaosu najlepsi byli. 127: Lecz gdy z Wielkiej Światłości nadeszli syn chłopski i szlachcic poprosił ich, ażeby Księgi owe do niego przynieśli, albowiem ludzie tyle Chaosu czynili, że nie potrzeba już Ksiąg było. 128: I przynieśli mu siedem z dwunastu Ksiąg, które Opiekunom przed wiekami rozdał. 129: A gdy już Księgi owe wróciły do niego wysłał ich na poszukiwania reszty z nich. 130: A szlachcic i syn chłopski krążyli po uniwersach wszelakich śladów szukając. 131: A gdy już ślad znaleźli nie opuszczali tropu, aż Księgę Wezwań znaleźli. 132: Przez wiele mileniów krążyli po światach, aż nadszedł czas wielkiej wojny, która odbiła się echem we wszystkich uniwersach. 133: A cztery z nich zostały bezpowrotnie zniszczone, albowiem rozpętano w nich siły, których śmiertelni nie mogli ujarzmić. 134: I nazwano je w historii Wojnami Chaosu. 135: A Pan Chaosu nie był zadowolony z istot, które to uczyniły. 136: I dał to odczuć wszystkim stworzeniom we wszystkich światach na wszystkich uniwersach. 137: I nigdy więcej nikt nie sprzeciwił się woli Pana Chaosu._

 _Księga Stworzenia_

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Męskie Kwatery Gościnne, 24.06.7504, poniedziałek, godzina 20:25**

Syriusz, Remus, Severus i Lucjusz zostali zakwaterowani razem. Kiedy tylko rozłożyli się w pokoju, a właściwie niewielkim apartamencie składającym się z dwóch podwójnych sypialni, salonu oraz niewielkiego, w pełni mugolskiego – co Remus potwierdził ze śmiechem – aneksu kuchennego, rozległo się pukanie. Syriusz, który stał najbliżej, otworzył drzwi. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy w korytarzu zobaczył jarla Skygenna oraz Gajusza. Członkom Rady towarzyszył pułkownik von Bochenwald oraz nieznany mężczyzna w stalowoszarym mundurze. Przez chwilę Syriusz przyglądał się srebrnemu ptakowi trzymającemu wieniec, którego mężczyzna miał przyczepionego nad lewą kieszenią, zastanawiając się, co oznacza, aby ostatecznie zrobić krok w tył i wpuścić niespodziewanych gości do apartamentu.

Obie grupy przyglądały się sobie przez chwilę, aż w końcu jarl Skyggen uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

– Panowie, postanowiliśmy z Gajuszem spotkać się z wami przed formalnym posłuchaniem, aby zebrać trochę informacji i powiedzieć, jak będzie przebiegać spotkanie z Radą. Z pewnych względów, dla których panowie wyłamaliście się ze struktur Zakonu Feniksa – tutaj jarl spojrzał na nich lekko kpiąco, a widząc zdziwione spojrzenia, kontynuował – nie mamy ochoty rozmawiać z panem Dumbledore'em ponieważ nie budzi on naszego zaufania. Oczywiście możecie mi powiedzieć, że się mylę, że wierzycie bezgranicznie waszemu przywódcy i mamy opuścić wasz pokój. Nasze pozostanie tutaj lub wyjście nie wpłynie w żaden sposób na nasz głos jutro.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem, i chyba wypowiadam się za nas wszystkich, mocno zaskoczony – Lucjusz jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku i odpowiedział.

– Zgadzam się z Lucjuszem, trochę nas panowie zaskoczyliście – dodał Syriusz.

– Zdajemy sobie, oczywiście, z tego sprawę. Bjørn, może uchylimy trochę rąbka naszej tajemnicy?

– Dobrze, Gajuszu. Panowie, postanowiliśmy z wami porozmawiać, ponieważ w waszym uniwersum wypłynęła pewna Księga. Jej prawowity właściciel chciałby ją odzyskać. Będzie to z korzyścią dla was, ponieważ pan Riddle utraci możliwość przyzywania bestii Pana Chaosu, a wszystkie dotychczas przywołane bestie znikną w chwili, w której Księga trafi w ręce prawowitego właściciela.

Powiedzieć, że hogwartczycy byli zdziwieni, to tak, jakby nic nie powiedzieć. Atmosferę rozładował pułkownik von Bochenwald, który pomachał ręką przed twarzą Remusa Lupina, a następnie odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy, mówiąc z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach:

– Panowie programiści, matrix im się posypał.

Wszyscy się zaśmiali.

– Przepraszam, ale faktycznie było to dla mnie przynajmniej trochę za dużo – próbował wytłumaczyć się Lupin.

– Ależ nic nie szkodzi, panie Lupin. Doskonale to rozumiemy. Ale teraz już całkiem poważnie, proszę panów o odpowiedź – jarl uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

– Załóżmy, że panów wysłuchamy. Co będzie dalej?

– Nic, lordzie Malfoy. Jutro przedstawicie swoją prośbę Białej Radzie. Jeśli decyzja będzie pozytywna, wykorzystane zostaną siły Rady. Jeśli jednak nie będzie zgody na interwencję, wtedy wykorzystamy Drużyny członków Rady. Na pewno moją, Gajusza i Petera. A jeśli Petera, to również ludzi z mgły i mroku van der Ersta.

– Petera Flowersa? – Lucjusz nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził zdziwiony Gajusz.

– Gajuszu, panowie nie zdają sobie sprawy, że to tytuł wyłącznie honorowy, a jego posiadacz może angażować się prywatnie w sprawy, które Rada odrzuciła.

– Ach, to wiele wyjaśnia. A czemu zwrócił się pan do Lucjusza per „Lordzie"? Nikt z tego uniwersum dotychczas tego nie zrobił.

– Dlatego, lordzie Black, że zanim tu przybyliście, dostaliśmy od NIEGO informację, że przybędziecie. A co by nie mówić o tym, że Michael van der Erst jest typem, który potrafi człowieka wkurzyć, to jednocześnie jest jednym z najlepszych dwójkarzy, jakich znam. A poznałem ich naprawdę dużo w całym swoim życiu.

Syriusz spojrzał sceptycznie na wyglądającego na trzydzieści, może trzydzieści kilka lat jarla i prychnął.

– To chyba nie widział ich pan zbyt dużo.

– Lordzie Black, my tutaj starzejemy się trochę wolniej niż wy. Na przykład taki Peter wygląda na te swoje pięćdziesiąt kilka lat, a w rzeczywistości jakoś niedawno obchodził pięć tysięcy pięćsetne urodziny. Marius, w którym roku urodził się Peter?

– W tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym trzecim.

Hogwartczycy po prostu stali i patrzyli. Jarl uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli: _ciekawe, co zrobicie, jak się dowiecie, jak to jest ze mną i Gajuszem, panowie_. Gajusz również uśmiechał się w duchu. Przybysze zostali na tyle mocno zaskoczeni, że nie zapytali, o co chodzi z NIM. Wiedział, że wcześniej czy później trzeba będzie im powiedzieć, ale po co się spieszyć?

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Kobiece Kwatery Gościnne, 25.06.7504, wtorek, godzina 7:55**

Hermionę obudziło słońce wpadające przez duże okna. Przez chwilę dziewczyna leżała jeszcze z przymkniętymi oczami, zastanawiając się nad wydarzeniami poprzedniego wieczoru. Jako mądra dziewczyna, Hermiona wiedziała, że możliwość wysłuchania zawdzięczają wyłącznie esperce, która wczoraj sprawdzała jej prawdomówność. Panna Granger nie przeoczyła zdziwienia w szarych oczach jarla, gdy Swietłana powiedziała, że Hermiona nie ma w sobie zła. A dziś, przed wysłuchaniem ich przez Białą Radę, pułkownik von Bochenwald oraz Swietłana mieli opowiedzieć hogwartczykom o zwyczajach panujących w ich świecie. Podobno miało im to pomóc wieczorem, w czasie spotkania z Radą. Hermiona nie mogła wiedzieć, że zarówno pułkownik, jak i esperka są ludźmi jarla Skygenna, który ma osobiste powody, aby pomóc przybyszom z Hogwartu. Dziewczyna zdecydowała, że pora wstać. W końcu za pół godziny miała zejść na śniadanie.

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Męskie Kwatery Gościnne, 25.06.7504, wtorek, godzina 8:25**

Pokój zajmowany przez Rona, Harry'ego i Billa był zbliżony rozmiarami do dormitorium w Domu Gryffindora. Obecnie panował w nim lekki nieład, ponieważ pomimo prób obudzenia ich przez Billa, chłopcy zaspali, a teraz w pośpiechu usiłowali przygotować się do śniadania. Siedzący w znajdującym się koło wielkiego kominka fotelu Bill westchnął po raz kolejny. Zgodnie z informacjami przekazanymi im wczoraj przez obsługę, śniadanie miało zacząć się za pięć minut, a osoba, która ich przyprowadziła do pokoju, mocno podkreślała, że spóźnienia są w bardzo złym tonie. W końcu zniecierpliwiony Bill wyjął różdżkę. Kilka zaklęć później byli gotowi. Przed salą jadalną spotkali pozostałych i razem weszli do środka.

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Sala Jadalna w Kwaterach Gościnnych, 25.06.7504, wtorek, godzina 8:35**

Sala jadalna wyglądała tak samo jak wiele jej odpowiedniczek w mugolskich hotelach, które Hermiona widziała w trakcie podróży z rodzicami. Od razu zauważyła, że śniadanie podawane jest w formie szwedzkiego stołu, więc odpowiednio pokierowała całą grupę. Wręczyła im stojące przy krawędzi stołu talerze i sztućce i po cichu wytłumaczyła, jak mają się zachować. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie na widok miny Lucjusza Malfoya, któremu najwidoczniej idea samoobsługi była obca, ale dzielnie się nie poddawał. Już po chwili siedzieli przy stoliku, wolno jedząc śniadanie.

Parę minut później do sali weszli pułkownik von Bochenwald, esperka Swietłana oraz nieznany większości hogwartczyków mężczyzna w stalowoszarym mundurze.

Marius von Bochenwald miał na sobie kompletny mundur wyjściowy wojsk lądowych w kolorze khaki. Spod kurtki mundurowej widoczne były zielony krawat oraz kołnierzyk białej koszuli. Na piersi nad lewą kieszenią kurtki mundurowej znajdowały się baretki zdobytych odznaczeń umieszczone w kilku rzędach, nad prawą wyhaftowana naszywka z nazwiskiem. Na rękawie, na tej samej wysokości, co baretki, mężczyzna miał naszytą niebieską tarczę herbową ze złotym celtyckim lwem w koronie, który przednimi łapami wspinał się na skałę. Taki sam symbol znajdował się na guzikach kurtki. W ręku pułkownik von Bochenwald trzymał złożony na pół ciemnozielony beret.

Towarzysz Mariusa von Bochenwalda był wysokim szatynem o zimnych, szarych oczach, przez co stanowił przeciwieństwo dla wyglądającego przez cały czas na wesołego pułkownika. Ubrany w stalowoszary wyjściowy mundur, spod którego widoczne były czarny krawat i biała koszula, wyglądał groźnie. Również jego kurtkę mundurową zdobiło kilka rzędów baretek, nad którymi znajdowała się odznaka pilota pierwszej klasy, srebrny orzeł trzymający w dziobie wieniec z cyfrą jeden. Ten mężczyzna również był pułkownikiem, zaś pod jeden z pagonów miał wsuniętą elegancko złożoną furażerkę. Nad prawą kieszenią znajdowała się metalowa tabliczka w kolorze mosiądzu z nazwiskiem. Zgodnie z nią jej posiadacz nazywał się Valerious.

W przeciwieństwie do obydwu mężczyzn, Swietłana postawiła na nieformalny strój. Jej luźna sukienka w kwiaty mocno kontrastowała z poważnymi strojami towarzyszących jej panów. Jedynym wyznacznikiem, że kobieta jest kimś więcej, niż tylko piękną, młodą dziewczyną, była naszyta na piersi odznaka esperów – czarna grecka litera psi na białym polu.

– Dzień dobry. Mam nadzieję, że się państwo wyspaliście, ponieważ zaraz was porywamy na krótką wycieczkę – zagaił von Bochenwald. – Chciałbym również państwu przedstawić mojego przyjaciela, pułkownika Christiana Valeriousa. Christian jest pilotem i po południu zabierze nas na podniebny lot. Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś nie będzie miał ochoty, to na siłę nie będziemy zabierać – dokończył, widząc niezbyt pewną minę Hermiony.

– Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, panie von Bochenwald – odpowiedział pułkownikowi Dumbledore.

– Zaczekamy na zewnątrz. Dołączcie do nas, jak zjecie – zaproponowała Swietłana, biorąc jednocześnie obydwu mężczyzn pod ramiona i kierując do wyjścia. – Nie spieszcie się – dodała już w drzwiach.

– Albusie, czy jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, żeby tutaj pozostawać? Czy nie powinniśmy raczej wracać jak najszybciej do Hogwartu? Jesteśmy tu już kilka dni – profesor Flitwick po raz pierwszy wyraził swoje wątpliwości co do całego pomysłu, który nie podobał mu się od samego początku.

– Myślę, Filiusie, że poczekamy do wieczora. Przedstawimy naszą prośbę Radzie i zobaczymy, co powiedzą. Jeśli zostaniemy jeden dzień dłużej, nic się nie stanie – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

– Zgadzam się z Albusem, Filiusie. Zobaczmy, co powiedzą nam wieczorem – mówiąc to, Lucjusz Malfoy nie patrzył ani na Flitwicka, ani na Dumbledore'a, tylko na Syriusza.

– Ja też uważam, że powinniśmy ich wysłuchać. Jeśli się nie zdecydują udzielić nam pomocy, to wtedy poprosimy, aby nas odstawili jak najszybciej do portalu. Może tylko niekoniecznie tego, z którego skorzystaliśmy ostatnio – dodał Syriusz.

– Panie Weasley – Severus Snape spojrzał z wyrzutem na Rona – jeśli skończył pan już jeść, to myślę, że powinniśmy już iść. Czekają na nas.

Rzeczywiście, cała trójka stała w poczekalni, oglądając wielki, zajmujący całą ścianę obraz prezentujący jakąś scenę batalistyczną. Gdy hogwartczycy podeszli bliżej, również spojrzeli na dzieło przedstawiające szarżę jazdy na linie piechoty. Piechota klęczała, wystawiając przed siebie jakąś broń na długich drzewcach. Przyglądający się obrazowi Lucjusz pomyślał, że broń piechoty wygląda na partyzany używane kiedyś do zwalczania jazdy. Ale to jazda przykuła uwagę Malfoya. Duże, większe niż normalnie spotykane konie, które Lucjuszowi skojarzyły się z oglądanymi kiedyś po mugolskiej stronie końmi rasy Shire, następcami Greathorse'ów, które – pomimo mugolskiego pochodzenia – rodzina Malfoyów hodowała w przeszłości. Lucjusz osobiście wolał abraksany niż zwyczajne konie, ale nie mógł odmówić im piękna. Rasa Shire charakteryzowała się, z tego, co Malfoy pamiętał, długimi nogami, krótkim tułowiem, szeroką piersią oraz obfitym, gęstym owłosieniem. Lucjusz jeszcze chwilę kontemplował konie, ale po chwili przeniósł wzrok na jeźdźców. Strój, który mieli wszyscy namalowani jeźdźcy, składał się ze zbroi płytowej, założonej bezpośrednio na kolczugę, albo mającej kolcze rękawy. Z obrazu nie dało się tego wywnioskować. Hełm był klasycznym szyszakiem z policzkami, oraz ruchomą osłonę twarzy, tak zwanym nosalem. Na zbroje mieli narzucone skóry lamparcie, a do pleców przyczepione wysokie skrzydła z piór. Każdy z rycerzy miał długą, blisko osiemnastostopową kopię w jakiś sposób przymocowaną do siodła. Na końcu kopii powiewały różnokolorowe proporce: biało-czerwone, niebiesko-zielone i czarno-białe. Lucjusz zachłannie przyglądał się mężczyznom, aż po chwili zauważył coś jeszcze. Każdy z nich miał, oprócz pochwy z szablą, zawieszony przy pasie pokrowiec z różdżką. Zdziwiony cofnął się o krok i spojrzał na pułkownika von Bochenwalda.

– Zgadza się, panie Malfoy. Wszyscy ci ludzie to czarodzieje. Dopiero od mniej więcej dwóch tysięcy lat, odkąd wprowadziliśmy większy udział najpierw broni prochowej, a potem energetycznej, zaczęliśmy rekrutować do wojska osoby bez zdolności magicznych. I, w przeciwieństwie do większości światów, pozwalamy im awansować w strukturach armii. Jedną taką osobę mogliście już państwo poznać. Wczoraj. Michael van der Erst, ten mężczyzna, który sprzeciwił się jarlowi, gdy mówił, że będziecie mogli przedstawić swoją prośbę Radzie, nie posiada w ogóle zdolności magicznych. Co nie przeszkadza mu wcale zarządzać naszym wywiadem w bardzo dobry sposób. Ale teraz zapraszam państwa do sali konferencyjnej, tutaj obok. Zgodnie z wczorajszą rozmową, opowiemy wam o nas.

BREAK LINE

 **Uniwersum #2, Królestwo Słowiańskie, Gród Polan, Siedziba Białej Rady, Mała Sala Konferencyjna, 25.06.7504, wtorek, godzina 9:15**

Sala konferencyjna, do której zostali zaproszeni goście z Hogwartu, była bardzo mugolska. Stoły ustawiono w prostokąt, decydując się na krzesła wyłącznie po zewnętrznej stronie. W środku konstrukcji stał niewielki stolik na kółkach, na których stał rzutnik. Młoda kobieta ubrana w zielony mundur, taki sam jak pułkownika von Bochenwalda, podłączała kable do stojącego z boku komputera.

– Pani, panowie, prezentację wstępną poprowadzi pan Valerious, który oprócz tego, że jest świetnym pilotem, posiada również Dar Opowiadania – hogwartczycy pokiwali głowami, nie dopatrując się w wypowiedzi von Bochenwalda drugiego dna.

– Szanowni państwo, jak już poinformował was mecenas Szapiela, do naszego uniwersum trafiają tylko osoby, którym coś się nie udało w rytuale otwarcia Bramy. Ponieważ z reguły ludzie decydujący się na taki krok, wiedzą, co robią, nie mamy na szczęście zbyt często takich gości. Wy trafiliście do nas, ponieważ postanowiliście użyć rytuału otwarcia dla wiedźm, a nie czarownic. Nie wiem, kto i dlaczego dostarczył te dokumenty do waszego świata, ale na pewno nie powinny się tam znaleźć.

– Dlaczego, panie Valerious?

– Dlatego, lordzie Malfoy, że w waszym uniwersum nie występują wiedźmy z urodzenia, zatem ten rytuał nie powinien być w ogóle znany.

– Nie rozumiem, jakie to ma znaczenie. To znaczy, przecież i my, i wiedźmy używamy czarów – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

– Tak, ale robicie to w inny sposób. Czy potrafisz czarować bez różdżki?

– Nie.

– A znasz kogoś, kto potrafi?

– Nie.

– Dobrze. A na przykład wiedźma, mag, tkacz iluzji czy chociażby rusałka mogą używać magii, ale nie potrzebują do tego różdżki.

– Rozumiem, dziękuję za wyjaśnienie, panie Valerious.

– Kontynuując, w naszym świecie istnieje pokojowa koegzystencja osób władających magią z tymi, którzy magii nie posiadają. Kiedyś nie rekrutowaliśmy do armii osób nie posiadających magii, poprzestając na czarodziejach zarówno różdżkowych, jak i tak zwanych dzikich, którzy nie musieli posiadać żadnego przedmiotu ogniskującego magię – magach, wiedźmach, wampirach i wilkołakach.

– Wilkołakach? – wtrącił cicho Remus Lupin.

– Tak, panie Lupin. Wczoraj pan nawet widział jednego, siedział za stołem Rady, dwa albo trzy miejsca od van der Ersta.

– Zaraz, czy to oznacza, że wilkołaki mają pełnię praw?

– Oczywiście, panie Lupin – wtrącił pułkownik von Bochenwald. – Dlaczego miałyby nie mieć? Przecież prawidłowo przekształcony wilkołak w pełni panuje nad swoją przemianą. Chce pan powiedzieć, że u was jest inaczej?

– Niestety tak, wilkołaki traktuje się jak pariasów. Ale nie rozumiem, o co chodzi z panowaniem nad przemianą. Przecież wilkołak może przekształcić się tylko w czasie pełni księżyca.

– Panie Lupin, co było wczoraj?

– Nów.

– Zgadza się. Ardela – odwrócił się do dziewczyny, która siedziała przy sprzęcie. – Pokaż, proszę, panu Lupinowi, o co chodzi z pełną kontrolą przemiany.

Dziewczyna wstała i stanęła obok Valeriousa. Przymknęła oczy. Powietrze zawirowało i po chwili w miejscu, gdzie stała dziewczyna, siedziała czarna wilczyca z miodowymi oczami. Valerious położył jej rękę na głowie i przez chwilę tarmosił sierść. Kiedy ją puścił, dziewczyna oparła się łapami o jego nogi i przejechała jęzorem po twarzy, śliniąc się obficie. Rozbawiony mężczyzna lekko odepchnął wilczycę, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczkę i wycierając twarz.

– To właśnie, panie Lupin, jest pełna kontrola. Ardela, podobnie jak wszystkie inne wilkołaki pochodzące z rodu Beowulfa oraz Likaona[13], może się zmieniać, kiedy zechce. Pełnia księżyca lub jej brak nie stanowią przeszkody w tej przemianie.

– Ale to nie możliwe!

– Panie Lupin, proponuję, aby poświęcił pan trochę czasu po naszym spotkaniu i porozmawiał z Ardelą. Może też zabrać pana do domu stada. Tam będzie pan mógł zobaczyć wilkołaki w swoim, powiedzmy, naturalnym środowisku. Bez tego udawania skierowanego do nie-wilkołaków, czyli całej reszty społeczeństwa. Myślę, że to będzie kształcąca podróż, a nie powinna zająć dużo czasu. Może pan przyjechać na spotkanie rady z Olafem. On jest Alfą stada Ardeli i dziś wieczorem będzie jednym z tych, którzy będą wysłuchiwać państwa prośby.

– Proszę pana, a czy my też byśmy mogli pojechać? – podekscytowana Hermiona spytała Valeriousa.

– Dziecko, to nie jest ogród zoologiczny ani lunapark. Nie macie tam czego szukać. Być może Olaf i Inge zaproszą was do wizyty w domu stada i wtedy będziecie mogli go odwiedzić, aczkolwiek patrząc na twoje zachowanie, będę mu to raczej odradzał. Część wilków jest submisywna, co jest oczywiście wpisane w ich naturę, ale mogłyby źle odebrać wizytę ludzi.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem! I nie to miałam na myśli…

– Miałaś, nawet jeśli nie zdawałaś sobie z tego sprawy. A dzieckiem jesteś, co najlepiej obrazuje twoje zachowanie.

Hermiona spojrzała na Valeriousa. Rozbawienie widoczne w jego oczach nie wpłynęło dobrze na jej mocno nadwątlone poprzednią wypowiedzią mężczyzny ego. Otworzyła usta, żeby się odezwać, gdy usłyszała głos Rona.

– Proszę pana, Hermiona jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie. Żadne z nas nie jest już dzieckiem.

– Właśnie, i to jest wielka szkoda uczyniona wam przez osoby, które teoretycznie powinny być dla was autorytetami – wtrącił nowy głos. Jego właściciel stał w otwartych drzwiach sali i od dłuższej chwili przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Zanim Ron zdążył się znowu odezwać, Valerious wstał, aby powitać przybysza.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. Cieszę się, że już pan przybył.

– Dzień dobry, Christianie. Witam państwa – mężczyzna odwrócił się do pozostałych po serdecznym uściśnięciu ręki Valeriousa. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad wypowiedzią przybysza. Mężczyzna miał trochę racji. Ich dzieciństwo skończyło się definitywnie z chwilą powrotu Czarnego Pana. Śmierć Cedrika, atak na Hogwart Express, bitwa o Hogsmeade, bezustanne ataki na rodziny uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia czy półkrwi, ataki na mugoli, wszystko to powodowało, że Hermiona nie myślała o sobie jako o dziecku. Jej jedynym celem było wspieranie Harry'ego, tak aby mógł pokonać Voldemorta. Tymczasem w tym świecie wszyscy traktowali ją inaczej, zamiennie używając określeń „panienko" lub „dziecko". Z jednej strony panna Granger oburzała się trochę takim traktowaniem, z drugiej strony, gdy w czasie wczorajszej rozmowy Swietłana nazwała ją dzieckiem, zrobiło jej się cieplej na duszy. Hermiona spojrzała na esperkę. Ta, widząc wzrok dziewczyny skierowany na nią, uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła. Chwila rozmarzenia minęła. Panna Granger zaczęła słuchać Dumbledore'a, który postanowił zaprotestować przeciwko wypowiedzi nowoprzybyłego.

– Nie wiem, skąd czerpie pan swoje informacje, ale staramy się otoczyć te dzieci opieką i…

– Władza, która wysyła dzieci do walki, traci w moim odczuciu jakąkolwiek legitymizację, panie Dumbledore – przerwał mężczyzna. – W moim życiu byłem w wielu miejscach i wystarczająco wiele razy widziałem walczące dzieci, aby nienawidzić osób, które je do tej walki posyłają.

Dumbledore zauważył, że również Marius von Bochenwald zacisnął usta i patrzył na dyrektora Hogwartu. Albus nie potrafił zrozumieć, o co im chodzi, przecież wszystko to robił dla większego dobra, ocalenia ludzi przed Voldemortem. Patrząc na mężczyzn, nie zauważył pogardliwego uśmiechu na twarzy Swietłany. Był jednak ktoś, kto zwrócił uwagę na minę kobiety. Ktoś, na kogo obliczu widniał identyczny wyraz. Nić porozumienia rozpoczęta na polanie pomiędzy Swietłaną a Syriuszem zmieniła swój charakter. Musieli się spotkać i porozmawiać. Black postanowił spróbować i pomyślał: _Czy moglibyśmy spotkać się gdzieś po zakończeniu tego spotkania?_ Po chwili „usłyszał" odpowiedź: „ _Tak, zaproszę ciebie i lorda Malfoya na spotkanie z pewną damą, szlachcianką, która chciałaby was poznać._ " Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko do Swietłany i powrócił do słuchania rozmowy.

– Panie Dumbledore, o ile mogę podchodzić pozytywnie do ewentualnego rozwiązania waszych problemów z panem Riddle'em, o tyle zgadzam się, że pewne działania, które pan podjął lub których pan zaniechał, klasyfikują pana w szarej, a nie białej strefie. I sugeruję, żeby zastanowił się pan dobrze, co pan powie wieczorem Radzie, bo te kwestie na pewno zostaną poruszone – mężczyzna miał poważny wyraz twarzy.

– Dobrze, wróćmy może do podstawowego tematu naszego spotkania, bo wiem, że niektórzy z nas mają potem inne zobowiązania – wtrącił Valerious widząc, że Albus otwiera usta, aby odpowiedzieć. – Proszę państwa, to jest profesor Tacit Ursus z lokalnego uniwersytetu. Pan profesor jest specjalistą od mitologii, wierzeń religijnych i powiązań pomiędzy światami bogów a światami ludzi. Zaprosiłem go tutaj, ponieważ przed spotkaniem z Radą musicie wiedzieć przynajmniej to, w jakich bogów wierzymy, dlaczego i czym nasz świat różni się od innych.

– Christianie, proponuję, abyśmy zrobili krótką przerwę. Niech nasi goście chwilę odetchną – von Bochenwald uśmiechnął się lekko i skłonił głowę w stronę hogwartczyków. Valerious nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale po chwili kiwnął głową i zarządził kwadrans przerwy.

BREAK LINE

 _ **Wyjaśnienia**_ :

[13] - Biorę tutaj pod uwagę tę wersję legendy, jakoby Likaona (władcę Arkadii) oraz jego synów w wilki zamienił Dionizos, a nie Zeus.


End file.
